Bridge of Lakes
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: Sakura has finally gone on to college and is studying hard. But still she has not moved on from Syaoran her one and only love. After his arrival back to Japan she jumps into a lake and finds the world that was her's since birth. SxS ExT
1. Bridge of the Lake

_**Hey everyone!!! Its Hana No Ai agian. This is not a new story. Actually its a very old one, one of my first fanfic's, it was called Star Princess. I didn't like how I wrote it at all, I think I lost the back up too, but I have the original story in my notebook. It was very amature like and it did not turn out as I would have liked. So here it is completely re-written lots of things have change I hope you enjoy this re make. Please review because I will be updating three chapter tonight to see how it goes. Thanks!!!!

* * *

**_

Bridge of Lakes

There she stood, beautiful and pixie like as ever. She was a bit shorter than most girls her age, but of course she was not a normal girl. Her eyes were big, wide and innocent and her hair short honey brown and luscious. That was her, Kinomoto Sakura, 18 years old in college and lonely.

She watched as the cherry blossoms fell from the tree as she remembered the boy, or rather man now, who had taken her heart prisoner years ago. But he left having to finish some business in his home. Yes, she was here remembering and longing for him and also regretting not ever telling him how she actually felt about him. Still the thought of him made her blush and her cheeks turned rosy red.

She was on a bridge she remembered he had left her on, confused and frustrated on a fall day just after school had finished. The bridge over a small lake and the cherry blossom trees around it made her fell nostalgic. ´I should have told him,´ was what she always scolded herself with, ´I should have confessed then maybe just maybe we could have been on better terms.´ But what was done was done, and what was not said would remain unsaid until he return.

¨Sakura-chan, its late we have to get to the apartment soon.¨ Sakura looked up at her best friend and smiled sadly.

Daidouji Tomoyo, always and forever with her no matter what. Tomoyo helped her get through her small depressions when he had left; they went to the same college along with her long term boyfriend Hiragizawa Eriol. They both stuck by her side whenever she got on the rough side of things, but she had to leave them alone sometimes. She felt so guilty making them spend all their time and energy worrying about her and not spending time with each other. ´I'm not that important, ´ she had tried to tell them but they only shook their heads and smiled sweetly, ´Yes, you are Sakura you will always be.´

¨Alright, let's go then.¨ Sakura said turning away from the lake. Tomoyo looked at her curiously and understanding lit in her amethyst eyes.

¨You were thinking about him again weren't you.¨ Sakura looked at her dumbfounded.

¨Who? ¨ she asked glancing back at the lake for a second.

¨Li-kun.¨ Sakura shook her head and tried to lie but failed miserably. ¨Its ok to think about him Sakura-chan, you still love him.¨

¨I shouldn't, not anymore but I still do. Tomoyo it's been…..six years.¨ Tomoyo nodded, and hugged her cousin. Sakura buried her head into the hollow of her neck and broke down.

¨Shhh, it's alright Sakura, he'll come back. I promise you he will.¨ Sakura sniffled.

¨Don't give me that BS Tomoyo, please I don't want my heart broken all over again. I don't want to think about him anymore.¨

¨You can't help it Sakura, you still love him.¨

¨I know.¨

They began to walk back to their apartment. But Sakura´s heart stayed at the bridge on the lake. Her heart would always be there until he came back. She should know better but yet she was still so madly in love with one man for so many years. She was foolish. ´Maybe he found someone else.´ She thought as they came closer to the loft. ´Besides a lot of women would love him as much as me, I'm just someone he had a small crush one….he must have gotten over me by now. I will too, one way or another.´


	2. Poems of the Lake

_**Bridge of Lakes**_

Sakura and Tomoyo reached their loft and quickly got ready for a long night of cramming. Their final college exams were coming up the next day and their knowledge on some of the subjects was all but perfect. Sakura needed help in Calculus and Tomoyo needed help in well nothing really she just decided it would give Sakura some moral support if she had a little trouble in at least on subject.

¨Is Eriol coming up? Getting him to help me would be better you know.¨ Sakura said taking a seat on her sofa. The loft was pretty big considering the little money they made working. The money actually came from Tomoyo´s mother's toy company.

¨I'm hurt, are you saying I am no help at all? ¨ Tomoyo said clutching her heart and collapsing on the sofa.

¨That is exactly what I'm saying.¨ Sakura giggled and went through her bag; just to realize it wasn't her bag but Tomoyo´s. She snatched it away when she took out a journal, private, guessed Sakura. The door bell rang and Tomoyo rushed to answer it her journal in hand. When she came back Eriol was holding her by the waist.

Hiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo´s long term boyfriend was a sight for most women. His hair was of course short and arranged neatly on his head, he still had his glasses and his eyes were a brighter blue. He wore a t-shirt and some old faded jeans, but under the shirt was a body to die for as Tomoyo had put it. Of course he had not changed his calm and collected personality, not much had changed about him except his appearance and well his girlfriend.

¨Sakura-san you called me rather late last night. I would have thought Tomoyo would have been of more help to you.¨ He said his voice was a bit deeper than before but it should be after all he was twenty four years old.

¨Hey!!! Am I that bad at math? ¨ Eriol chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

¨You are wonderful in math, love but explaining it is not your strong point.¨ Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pouted, Eriol had to resist the urge of claiming her lips while Sakura was still there so he just smiled.

Eriol sat down beside Sakura and they got to work on what seemed to Sakura the most grueling hours of her teenage to adulthood life. They worked well into the night and still Sakura did not understand too much of it. So to make it easier for themselves he explained in magical terms after all they both had magical powers. Almost instantly Sakura was able to understand what was going on in the world of math. It was almost three and Eriol declared she had mastered math all she had to do was remember her magic. Sakura went to her room and closed her eyes to get a few hours sleep while Tomoyo and Eriol got cozy in the other room.

¨You could have gone home, it's not an obligation to sleep over here.¨ Tomoyo said slipping beside him in her king sized bed. He grinned and wrapped her in his arms making sure she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

¨My obligation, as you call it, is to make you happy my dear and I am going to do just that. Don't tell me you actually wanted me to go home.¨ Tomoyo shook her head and smiled against his neck.

¨No, but I know who you are. You're a man not a saint Eriol.¨ She trailed kisses from his collar bone to the side of his lip. ¨I'm making it harder for you not to do it so why do you tempt yourself like this? ¨ He rubbed her thigh gently careful not to go to deep.

¨I love being with you and you know it, I can take a few more years don't worry.¨ Then he captured her lips into a passionate kiss he had been waiting to take from her all night.

As morning came Sakura was up and about getting ready for her final. She cooked breakfast, ate, took a shower and went out for a morning jog. Before leaving she grabbed her Ipod and went to her favorites, which was everything to do with instrumental music concerning any and every anime. She stretched a little then began to jog over to Penguin Park.

She passed Tomeda Elementary school and Seijyo High memories of her younger days flooding her brain. Things she could never forget like the first fight she had with a certain boy over a certain deck of magical cards. All that was history and still fresh in her mind as if it only happened yesterday, she ran to the bridge and refused to stop. Then she went to the place she said good-bye to him when he was going back to Hong Kong promising her that he would come back once he finished his formalities, holding the stuffed bear she had made close to his heart. Sakura just had to stop there; she stood and closed her eyes then went back to the bridge. She sat on the ledge of the bridge and looked into the blue water.

¨Where are you now? ¨She asked herself imagining him standing beside her. ¨Please, please come back Syaoran, I miss you so much. Please, if you still love me like you said you did, come back….please.¨ her heart began to ach as his face filled her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. They landed on the water and ripples came out of the small drop of salty water.

¨Such a beautiful women should not shed tears over a lake, especially not a one such as this.¨ Sakura looked up and there stood a man around Eriol's age smiling down at her. ¨May I help you? ¨ He asked kindly, she lifted her head and jumped back onto solid ground.

¨Who are you? ¨ Sakura asked wiping away her tears. The man bowed and smiled gently at her.

¨My name is Aniue, Omukashino Aniue. May I ask yours? ¨ Sakura sniffled and tired to give him a smile but failed miserably.

¨I'm Kinomoto Sakura.¨ Aniue nodded.

¨You have a beautiful name Kinomoto-san, Sakura means cherry blossoms right? ¨

¨Yes.¨ The man leaned over the ledge of the bridge and looked out into the lake.

¨You have such a beautiful name, Kinomoto Sakura, and a beautiful face, is there such a thing as sadness in such beauty? ¨ Sakura smiled sadly and looked into the lake.

¨Yes, yes there is.¨

¨I see.¨ They remained in silence for a few minutes when he began saying something that sounded oddly like poetry. ¨ Spring has finally come to a town so small; beauty is the essence and love the perfume. Why should a goddess of unparallel beauty be saddened when a season of pure happiness has finally come? The answer will never be simple, only the goddess will ever know the answer, the real question is, will she ever recover.¨

¨That is what the goddess herself wonders.¨ The man shook his head.

¨No, not the goddess, but the daughter of the goddess, the princess, Ohime-sama.¨ The Tomeda Elementary tower clock began to chime and Sakura looked lazily at it. She sighed sadly and gave Aniue an apologetic stare.

¨I understand you must leave.¨ He turned to her and smiled. ¨Meet me here tomorrow and we will speak a bit more if you like, if that is your desire, Ohime-sama.¨

¨Alright, tomorrow then.¨

¨One more thing, may I ask.¨

¨Yes? ¨

¨Be careful when you come here, this lake is not ordinary.¨ Sakura looked at him curiously but nodded then went running back home to shower again and get to the college. She was late, and for the love of Homer again!!!


	3. Love of the Lake

_**Bridge of Lakes**_

¨Sakura-chan.¨ She didn't answer, instead she just chewed on her pen. ¨Sakura-chan!!!!¨ Hissed Tomoyo.

¨Hmmm…what is it? ¨ Sakura hissed back a bit annoyed with Tomoyo.

¨How's it going, with the calculus I mean.¨

For the love of….

¨Tomoyo, it's a test, I need to finish I'll tell you how it went after a finish ok? ¨ Tomoyo nodded and smiled. She could be such an air head at times, but that happened a lot when Eriol came into the picture. If only he did not make her all loopy.

A few more hours passed and Sakura finally turned in her test booklet and answer sheet. She was actually the last one to do it but work took time and she did not want to repeat calculus in college. After this she wouldn't have to take any more math because she would be a sophomore and free to choose the classes she wanted. A small bell rang and everyone dashed outside for lunch. Some went to the cafeteria to get well, cafeteria food but most of everyone in the right mind set went out to eat.

Sakura climed into Tomoyo´s car and sighed in frustration, she hated raw math as in equations rather than money and shopping. It was way too frustrating on her poor nerves.

¨How did it go? ¨ Tomoyo asked shifting into drive and speeding out of the parking lot. For a sophisticated girl she loved danger in a car more than she loved Eriol's life sometimes.

¨It was ok, I don't think I actually aced it but I must have been pretty close to it.¨ Tomoyo nodded and went into a highway, and Sakura looked at her curiously.

¨Where are we going? I thought it was lunch time.¨ Tomoyo nodded.

¨I know, I just got to go to the airport and pick up a friend. Elli said he had a really long final exam and would not be able to pick his friend up.¨

¨Oh, ¨ Tomoyo giggled and sped down the high way.

¨TOMOYO SLOW DOWN DAMN IT!!!¨ Tomoyo laughed and parked in the airport.

¨We're here.¨ Sakura glared at Tomoyo who jus smiled innocently. Sakura looked out the window and sure enough they were at Tokyo Airport.

¨Next time I drive.¨ Tomoyo wagged her forefinger in the air.

¨I don't think so dear, my car, my rules.¨ Sakura frowned at her cousin.

¨My life, my heart, my rules, if I don't drive then I'll sit in the back.¨

¨Oh honey that won't hurt me in the slightest, you but not me.¨

Sakura rolled her eyes as they got out of the Mercedes. They walked to the arrival gates and waited at a particularly far one. They sat down and got comfortable, Sakura didn't even bother to look at where the flight was coming from, she really didn't care. Tomoyo looked at the clock over the gate and murmured something that sounded like ¨He's late, he should have called.¨

¨What was that? ¨ Sakura asked her ears perking up at the last bit of the comment.

¨N-nothing, say why don't you go get something to eat. I'm not really hungry so just get me some soda.¨

¨You'll get fat and Eriol won't want you anymore.¨ Tomoyo gave her a glare.

¨Say that again and next time my speed will be noticed by the helicopters in the air by the sea.¨

¨Point taken.¨ Then she dashed off to a near by restaurant. ¨Jeez she's getting touchier as the days go by.¨ She said to herself sipping a smoothie.

A few hours passed and Sakura was still in the restaurant which she later found out was a café and no word from Tomoyo. She pulled out a book from her messenger bag and began to re-read Romeo and Juliet. It was her favorite book and the author William Shakespeare inspired her writing, and poetry. Her dream was to have one of her many manuscripts printed and read for young adults, but she also loved to sing with her cousin at many of her shows. She was right at the end of the book, when Juliet was in the dead volt when her cell phone began to vibrate. Sakura jumped almost knocking down the small table. She dug through her bag then finally remembered it was in her pocket. She picked it up and saw a text message on the screen of her Black Berry.

´Come one sweetie, time to go.´ It read, Sakura sighed, she was right at the good part of the damned book and it was then when her cousin was ready to leave. She had some rotten luck.

Sakura slowly placed the book back in her bag, ordered two sodas and an extra smoothie paid the bill and dashed out. She walked a bit faster not wanting to keep Eriol's friend waiting too long, she had lost track of time, and she always did when reading it was a habit of hers.

She reached the exit and it was nearly empty. The people had gotten their friends and families and left. Tomoyo and Eriol's friend were the only ones sitting there. They seemed to be having a nice time chatting like old friends. Sakura came to them and handed them the sodas. She smiled at the person sitting next to Tomoyo.

¨I hope you like Sprite it was all they had.¨ The person rose up and Tomoyo did the same with a sheepish smile.

¨Sakura-chan, honey open your eyes.¨

¨What I can't keep my eyes closed now and then.¨ Tomoyo sighed.

¨Sakura right now you really do need to see him. ¨ Sakura finally opened her eyes and instantly her smile faded and she dropped her smoothie. ¨I better go and get something to clean that up with, I'll be back.¨

She left and left the two there. Sakura was speechless as she stared into his wolf like amber eyes. It couldn't be him, no, no it couldn't.

¨S-Syaoran? ¨ She whispered still very unsure of herself.

This wasn't her Syaoran, no it just couldn't be and yet it was. All of him, his eyes, his hair, it was him. He was so much taller; his eyes were sharper and just a bit darker. They seemed more wolf like than when they had first met. His hair of course was the same just a bit messier, but his face, his face was long and lean a scar right above his thick left eyebrow and his lips firm yet soft.

¨Yeah, its me.¨ He smiled sheepishly. His voice was so much deeper and surprisingly sexy.

¨Its you….I-it's really you.¨ Tears overflowed from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. Slowly she walked into his chest and grabbed his shirt and cried into him. As soon as she was close enough to him he snagged her waist and held her tightly against him letting her cry.

¨Everything is going to be alright Sakura, its ok now.¨ He said softly into her ear. He knew she had suffered in his time away, he felt it everyday. It was as if they were connected without even knowing it themselves. But none the less the pain she had felt was so real and the pain in his heart, the ach just to hear her voice, he had never been so miserable in his damned life.

¨You never called, or left any messages, or even a letter!!!¨ She screamed and punched him as hard as he could in his refined gut but only ended up hurting herself. ¨Why?!?! Why you stupid insensitive jerk!!! It's been six long and hard years you know?!?!¨ He held her tighter against his chest as her body shook with tears.

¨I know, I know Sakura.¨

¨NO!!! No you don't know, Syaoran I've missed you more than I have missed anyone in my life. I wanted to see you and I couldn't even use my magic to do that. Syaoran I love you.¨ She finally said looking up into his liquid amber eyes that would make any women melt right at his feet. ¨I love you so much.¨ She whispered burying her face in his chest again. ¨Don't you ever leave like that do you hear me? Ever.¨

¨There is no way in hell that I would consider that Sakura.¨ He said stroking her hair gently. ¨I won't leave you alone again, Sakura I promise you that. I still love and I always will, no matter what happens.¨


	4. World of the Lake

_** I liked the feed back I'm getting for the remake of this story!!! I've written a few more chapters, I'll update another on Sunday!!! In this story I will list the reviews at the top of the page and no previews will be allowed. I felt like doing it a little diffrently!! So**_

_**PPL Who R&R**_

_AngelEmCuti_

_yingfa07_

_poems2songs_

_Thank you for reviewing!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep up the reviews, I'll answer them if I see any questions, just PM me okay?! Now lets get on with the re written version of....Star Princess now called Bridge of Lakes!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bridge of Lakes_**

Tomoyo came back with the airport janitor; he grumbled a colorful line of curses under his breath and glared at the two who were sitting chatting away happily. Sakura smiled warmly at him, and gave him a sympathetic look.

¨I'm really sorry about the mess Oji-sama, I could clean it up if you want.¨ the man just grumbled and gave her a glare.

¨Yeah right, get out of here already so I can clean this mess, all fucking teenagers are the same.¨ He continued to grumble, Sakura and Syaoran stood up and were about to walk away when Sakura gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

¨I am really sorry.¨ she said and they left. The man looked after her and a small smile lit up his face for a minute.

¨Maybe not all of them.¨ Then he went about his business cleaning the mess she had made with a bit more glee than he should have had. Outside Syaoran looked back at the airport with a frown.

¨He didn't have to be like that; you did apologize and offered to clean it up. Ungrateful old man.¨ Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

¨It's alright, he didn't look very happy even before he came to clean it up.¨ Syaoran sighed and shrugged his shoulders not really caring about the man. When he saw Tomoyo´s care a low whistle escaped his mouth.

¨You really have changed Daidouji.¨ Tomoyo giggled and started up the car, he was in for a big surprise.

¨Oh, Li-kun you don't know that half of it.¨

With a mischievous smile she sped off into the high way having Sakura scream at the top of her lungs for her to slow down. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo seeing her in a new light, the girl was a dare devil which scared him immensely. As they reached Tomeda Tomoyo slowed down knowing that police would most likely give her a ticket, and she had never gotten one in all her years of driving. Sakura sighed in relief when she finally went at a reasonable speed, and Tomoyo laughed. Since the college classes were over Tomoyo went right passed it. Sakura pointed out to Syaoran that was their new school. Then she began to ask if any colleges were in China. Syaoran nodded and gave her the go around of the Chinese educational system.

¨Wow, their really strict over there.¨ Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

¨You could say that but it's almost the same as Japan just a little bit more guarded.¨ Sakura mused over it for a bit.

¨Are you going back to China? ¨ she asked innocently, Syaoran just stared out the window a dark look entering his eyes. He brushed her off.

¨Let's talk about that later alright? I just got here and I'm kind of sleepy.¨ That caught Tomoyo´s attention and she looked into her rear view mirror. She caught the look of pain that was in his eyes and sighed sadly.

_´Oh Li-kun, if you were only coming to visit you should have told her. She is going to be so sad when she finds out about it.´_

They reached the hotel he was going to stay at; some boys came over and took the luggage out the car. Sakura stood beside Syaoran and looked at him with worry in her emerald eyes. Tomoyo had noticed that since they came from the airport they seemed brighter, more alive than they had in the past six years. Tomoyo smiled to herself she had been waiting for the day the light would come back into her cousins eyes, now she was waiting for the day they would go away again.

¨Syaoran you could have stay with me and Tomoyo or even better with Eriol-kun.¨ Syaoran grimaced at his name.

¨No, Sakura its alright, I didn't want to cause you too much trouble so just let me stay here for a few days then I'll consider it.¨ Sakura looked back at the hotel then nodded reluctantly. Syaoran kissed the top of her head and said she would see her tomorrow at lunch. ¨I have a surprise for you so be patient alright? ¨

¨Okay, I love you.¨ She whispered giving him a hug, he returned the embrace a dark look in his eyes which Tomoyo of course did not fail to notice.

¨I love you too, be careful going back home.¨ she nodded but before she went into the car she stared into his amber eyes, it frightened her the look he was giving her and it said something, something she did not want to know he was speaking to her without words and she didn't like it, she smiled and went back into the car. Tomoyo gave Syaoran a long and measured look.

¨We have to talk.¨ she said then got in the car, driving away. Syaoran chuckled to himself.

¨I can never keep anything from her, before and now.¨

Tomoyo was quite all throughout the ride home and Sakura was getting worried. She tried to make a conversation but Tomoyo would just give her a one word answer and the silence would fill the car once again. It scared her; Tomoyo would never act like this unless something was really wrong.

¨Tomoyo-chan? ¨

¨Hmmm? ¨

¨Is everything alright? You've been really quite since we left Syaoran.¨ Tomoyo glanced at her.

¨Sakura-chan what would you do if Syaoran only came to visit and not to say in Japan? What if there was only a problem he came to fix and would go immediately back when it was solved.¨ Sakura looked out the window shield and smiled.

¨It would be alright, ¨ Tomoyo looked at her cousin in surprise. ¨Even though there was a problem at least….at least I got to see him and be with him no matter how short a time it was, I would be happy to at least know that he still loves me.¨ Tomoyo smiled at her cousin.

¨Sakura-chan, are you sure you would be alright with it? ¨ Sakura nodded.

¨Of course I would be a little sad but it would be alright with me.¨ Sakura smiled at her cousin and a tear slipped out from her eyes. Then Tomoyo knew, she would never be alright with Syaoran leaving her again, not twice she would never be able to take it.

¨Sakura-chan I'm going to drop you off at the house alright? I need to go see Elli for a few hours.¨ Sakura nodded and slowly climbed out that car almost tripping over her own two feet. Tomoyo watched sadly as Sakura attempted to smile.

¨Have a good time.¨ she said and Tomoyo sped off. There was no way he was going to hurt her like that again.

Sakura stood there staring at the spot Tomoyo´s car had been only seconds before. Then she began to run, she ran as fast as she could away, away from everything. He had lied to her; she knew something was wrong when he decided to stay in a hotel rather than at his old home. Why?! Why would he lie to her face then walk away as if nothing was ever wrong. She reached the bridge and collapsed on it tears shaking her like a babies rattle. He lied; he was only coming to fix something and would leave her alone again. Alone to hurt, to fear, all alone again, alone, alone, alone!!!!

¨Ohime-sama? ¨ Sakura looked up and Aniue stood there looking down at her in concern. He knelled down and patted her back.

¨Why are you crying again? Is something wrong? Come tell me.¨ He said but she couldn't speak instead she turned and cried into his chest loudly. He looked down surprised but then wrapped her into an embrace.

¨He lied Aniue!!! He lied to me.¨ she sputtered out still crying.

¨Who? ¨

¨Syaoran, he didn't come to see me!!! He just came to take care of something else.¨

¨Did he tell you that? ¨ Sakura shook her head.

¨He didn't have to; I saw it in his eyes when he came today. He doesn't want to deal with me right now. He has something more important to do. That's what his eyes said; they were so cold Aniue….I- I…¨

¨Come with me. ¨ He said helping her stand. She looked at him her eyes pleading, pleading for an answer to what Syaoran had done.

¨Where? ¨

¨Star Lake Castle.¨ Sakura looked at him like he had gone crazy.

¨What!?! Where, no Aniue I want to stay here!! ¨ He turned to her and smiled.

¨It'll all be alright Ohime-sama, we will come back when you wish but right now I really do think you must see your world. Your heart his in pain, yes I know this by what you have told me. You have been loving one man all your life but that has made you miserable and now that he finally comes back its like he was never here, you can find solace in the castle and when you want to come back, I'll personally take you home.¨

Sakura gripped her blouse, it was true her heart hurt more now than when Syaoran was in China. She wanted to get away from all this hurt and agony, get away from this world, go to another and forget. Forget about everything that was making her feel like this, forget about Syaoran. She nodded and gripped Aniue's hand.

¨Yes, I'll go.¨ Aniue smiled and led her around the bridge to the edge of the lake.

¨Close you're eyes, we're going to jump into the water. Please don't be scared when you feel the water around you.¨ Sakura nodded again and closed her eyes, they both leaped into the water and no splash was even heard.

She felt the water form a sphere around her body and she wasn't afraid of it. It seemed so friendly as it encased her body accommodating her then she felt solid ground on her feet. She opened her eyes carefully and gasped. In front of her was a pure gold castle. It was dark out and golden stars shined above her while the moon shone with a silver light down at the new world she was in. Aniue's smile widened and he gripped her hand gently. She shifted her gaze from the beautiful scenery to him.

¨Welcome Sakura Ohime-sama, to your kingdom, Star Lake.¨


	5. Family of the Lake

_**Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because here comes the second. Like on wolves curse this story already has a lot of chapters typed up. I'll put the next chapter up on thursday for this story.**_

_**People Who Reviewed**_

_**yingfa07**_

_**AngelEmCuti**_

_**poems2songs**_

_**I really appreciate you guys reviewing!! Please keep it up!!! Thank you!!! Now let me shut up and let you read!!**_

* * *

Bridge of Lakes

Eriol rushed down the steps of his mansion, he passed Ruby Moon on his way and she stopped him for a second.

¨Eriol, what's wrong? You seem scared.¨ Eriol looked up at her and did not give her a reassuring smile. Instead he gently pushed her hands away and made her return to her human form.

¨Yes, something is terribly wrong. A new power has awakened and its very similar to Sakura´s, I have to get to her home as quick as possible.¨ then he rushed out the main corridor. As he opened the door Tomoyo knocked on his head twice before realizing it was him.

¨Eriol, he came back.¨ He rubbed his head and cursed silently.

¨Syaoran? ¨ Tomoyo nodded.

¨So what's the problem? ¨

¨He didn't come back for Sakura that's the problem. You always told me I had amazing powers of observation remember? I could always tell what anyone was up to, whether they were lying or telling the truth. Li-kun, he didn't come for Sakura he came to fix a problem. I read it in his eyes.¨ Eriol nodded.

¨Does Sakura know? ¨ Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.

¨I don't think so, I didn't tell her directly but I asked her what she would do if Li hadn't come for her but for something else. She told that it would be alright, but then…¨ Tomoyo breathed in deeply. ¨A tear.¨

¨Damn it all Li!!! He lied to me and to Sakura-san!!! What problem is there to fix here? All the Clow Cards are Sakura Cards and I'm not doing anything with my magic!!¨ Eriol banged his fist on the ledge of his door and swore out loud. Tomoyo gave him a surprised look as she heard him curse more and more.

¨Eriol….¨ He glared at her and she took a cautious step back. Realizing what had just happened he breathed in deeply and calmed himself.

¨I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to frighten you.¨

¨You're speaking formally again.¨

¨I'm sorry.¨ was all he could say. Tomoyo shook her head and embraced him before he could even say anything else.

¨You're worried about Sakura I know. Don't worry about me.¨ He sighed and returned the embrace. He drew away from her and tilted her head up with his hand gently on her chin.

¨Don't ever tell me not to worry about you Tomoyo.¨

¨Sakura is more important than me right now, we both now it.¨ He shook his head.

¨No, Tomoyo stop saying that. I'm in love with you and only you not Sakura. You are always more important than anyone else.¨

¨But Sakura and Li-kun.¨

¨Yes, I know I will deal with Li after.¨ then he gingerly placed his lips on her's and they moved together in perfect harmony with each other. No matter what happened around them they could never lose sight of each other, they mustn't not know.

Sakura stood in font of the grand gate and stared at it in complete awe. Aniue smiled seeing how engrossed she was by the beauty of her own kingdom but it was to be expected, she never remembered it because she was a baby when she left. She ran a delicate hand down one of the golden pole and quickly pulled it away as a sharp thorn came from it.

¨Be careful.¨ He said waving a hand over the thorn and it receded back into the pole. ¨This is a guard gate, which is why you see no actual guards here. If it does not recognize your touch a thorn will come out of it and if you touch it poison is given to your skin.¨ Sakura stared at the gate in horror and backed away from it.

¨That's scary.¨ she said rubbing her hands together as if the poison was really in her system.

¨Don't worry Ohime-sama, they won't harm you once they know you.¨

Aniue pushed the gates open with his hand and the thrones did not shoot up. Sakura walked quickly passes them afraid that if she came close they would harm her. They walked passes stables and gardens, the main courts and into another wing of the palace. Sakura looked at all the marvelous things in awe. There was a painting near the throne room. As everything else in the grand palace it was beautiful, the king was tall and had a kind face very similar to her fathers, the women beside her was the queen her hair was gray and long and loose, her eyes were kind and she looked strangely like her mother. Then the small boy she guessed was the prince he looked about eleven years old his hair spiky and brown with slits for eyes and no smile, he didn't seem very happy, almost like her brother. Then there was a small baby the queen was holding it, the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket with gold designs stitched into wonderful looking flowers, and the baby was place with a small necklace the queen held in her slender finger as she looked down lovingly to her child. Around her were six lovely young ladies, one was standing beside the boy holding his hand timidly, the three other tall were beside the king and the two last ones were beside their mother holding onto her kimono.

¨That is the Imperial family Ohime-sama; they have ruled the Star Lake Kingdom for almost two decades.¨

¨They all look so kind.¨ she said tracing the necklace the baby was playing with, with her finger.

¨Yes they are, we are going to meet them.¨ Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

¨WHAT!?! I just came here and you want me to meet the Imperial Family?!?! You know how crazy you sound right now!!!¨ Aniue only smiled and held her hand rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.

¨As I said before, don't worry they are all very wonderful people. They really do need to see you.¨ Sakura calmed down a bit but the surprise in her eyes never faded.

¨Why do they have to see me? Don't they have other important people to be with? ¨

¨No, you are the most important person to them. ¨

¨Why? ¨

¨You will find out soon.¨

He led her inside of the throne room and almost immediately she was greeted with a bear hug like no other. Kisses were placed upon her forehead then she was lifted into the air and twirled about by stronger arms.

¨YOU'RE HOME!!!!¨ called a strong voice; it came from the person who was twirling her around. When the person stopped they embraced her once again. ¨My little cherry blossom has finally come home to me.¨ She looked at the person and gasped in shock.

¨D-Daddy? ¨ the man nodded and embraced her fiercely. ¨No, no!!! You're supposed to be out in Egypt doing an excavation site research. W-why are you here? ¨

¨Oh, honey you're still confused. Aniue I thought you explained things to her.¨ Aniue shook his head.

¨No, Your Majesty. That was my task today but she came running to the bridge in tears. I had to bring her here I knew this would be the only place she could escape all the agony she was facing in the Mirror World.¨ The reminder of Syaoran gave her heart stab of pain.

¨I rather you not talk about it Aniue, ¨ She whispered. Aniue nodded and gave a sympathetic look.

¨As you wish Ohime-sama.¨ the queen knelled down her elegant kimono spreading around her like a sheet.

¨You have been suffering so much in the Mirror World, I wanted you home desperately, you father had to restrain me many times from going there and taking you myself.¨ The queen embraced her and Sakura buried her head into her full chest.

¨You were supposed to be dead Mommy, Daddy told me you died because of a rare disease. I don't understand any of this.¨ She buried her head in deeper. ¨I don't care either.¨

¨Shhh it's alright my little girl, everything will be alright.¨ the queen said as Sakura broke down.

¨I've been hearing that f-for the passed days!!! I don't want to be lied to anymore!!!¨

¨Nadeshiko.¨ the king said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

¨No, I'm not lying to you my love, I promise you that from now on everything is going to be alright.¨ Nadeshiko said firmly embracing her child.


	6. Meetings of the Lake

_**Hi!! What's up!! Well its sort of late but I was able to update this story on time. Wolves Curse has also been updated and both chapies are looooooooong. Which is a good thing I hope. So let me give you the list of reviews and have you finish reading.**_

_**People Who R & R or l3ft alerts**_

_**Twilight Kisses**_

_**ying-fa91**_

_**Kawai-ne16**_

_**animesforever**_

_**Saicy**_

_**hazel eyes 02**_

_**yingfa07**_

_**Princess-Christina-Ark**_

_**emerald325 ()**_

_**xXSakuraBlossomsXx**_

_**AngelEmCuti**_

_**CetaBabe**_

_**Thanks soooooooooooooooo much for your reviews!! Don't forget to check out my other stories as well!! Love ya!! Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Bridge of Lakes

Sakura woke up in a blurry state of mind. She sat up in a bed that she knew wasn't hers. She looked around the room and it was pink, portraits hung here and there, a vanity was stationed next a closet and a balcony was beside it. Sakura got off the bed and opened the balcony doors. She was greeted by a warm breeze of cool fresh air. She breathed in deeply and leaned on the rail of the balcony.

¨Where am I? ¨ She asked herself closing her eyes trying to remember. But nothing came to her mind, what did was Syaoran. Her heart began to ach as she thought of him. No that wasn't him. Syaoran was kinder and a bit more straight forward. He never liked to hide things from her and when he had to she could see what he was doing. So why had he been so different? He lied to her, and it hurt more than anything.

¨YOU'RE UP!!!¨ Someone said popping out of nowhere in front of Sakura. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed.

¨HOEEEEEE!!!!!¨ Sakura jumped back and landed on her butt looking up at the strange girl who was hanging upside down in front of her. The girl put her finger to her lips and made a shush sound. Sakura held her heart as it felt like it was going to have an attack.

¨You're really noisy you now.¨ Sakura frowned and jumped onto her feet.

¨I'm noisy!!!¨ She screeched, hell ya she was going to have a fit. ¨What the hell are you talking about!?!? You're the one who suddenly pops out of nowhere hanging upside down and shouting you're up and you call me noisy?!!?¨ The girl shrugged and smiled.

¨Yeah.¨

¨I can't believe this!!!¨ The girl pouted and Sakura had to admit she looked adorable.

¨Is that any way to talk to your older sister? ¨

Sakura looked at the girl again and balked. There was no way she had a sister!! Touya was her only sibling and he was studying aboard in England. The girl was taller than her, of course everyone was, and she had long blonde hair which was tied up into two long pony tails. Her eyes were brown but with the light in the room they seemed blood red. Unlike the Denka she wore no kimono; instead she had a knee length sun dress on. It was yellow with bows at the side of it; she wore white wrist length gloves and puffy sleeves. Of course on her head she wore a tiara with a red gem stone.

¨Yup your older sister!! My name is Kinomoto Berry; you were only a baby when I met you.¨

¨A baby….¨ She muttered to herself then the portrait came into her mind, the little girls and boy.

¨That's right!!! I'm twenty how old are you? ¨

¨Eighteen.¨ Berry squealed and hugged her.

¨Only two years apart!!! This is awesome!!!¨ Berry held her out at arms length then kissed her forehead. Then stared at her sister lovingly, she stoked her hair softly moving her bangs to the side and tucking some of her locks behind her ear.

¨I love you by the way. Ever since you were little I always loved you. I watched you grow up in the Mirror World with Okaa-sama; you don't know just how bad I wanted to be with you.¨ Sakura stared at her new found sister and couldn't find any words to say to her. ¨I know you want to say I love you too but you can't, you were too young to even know what love was and now since we never grew up together you can't love me yet but I'll wait.¨

¨I'm sorry…¨ Sakura whispered looking away from Berries red eyes. Berry shook her head and smiled.

¨Don't be Sakura, none of what is happening is your fault.¨ Then Berry caught Sakura in a head lock. ¨YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!¨

¨Berry get off of her!!¨ A man said coming inside the room.

¨But Touya!!!¨ He waved a hand.

¨No but's get off of her she can't breath.¨ He was right she really couldn't breath she was actually turning blue.

¨Oh!! Sorry!!¨ Berry finally let her go and Sakura gasped for air.

¨T-thank you Onii-chan.¨ Sakura muttered. Berry looked insulted as she sulked over to Touya.

¨That's not fair!!! I came here first to see you and he's the one that gets the thank you and title of big brother!!!!¨ Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes.

¨Thank you Onee-chan.¨ Berry squealed and jumped into the air.

¨YAY!!!! YOUR WELCOME LITTLE CHERRY!!! I'M GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS YOU'RE AWAKE!!¨ She skipped out the room and hummed a cheerful tune on her way. Touya shook his head and chuckled he ran his hand through his mop of spiky hair and looked lovingly at Sakura.

¨You're really here, I thought Aniue was lying to me when he said he brought you.¨ He came over and knelled down in front of Sakura then embraced her.

¨It was a pain seeing you grow up from a lake. Karuko was the only one who held me back from going to get you.¨

¨Onii-chan? ¨ He pulled away from her and smiled.

¨Yes, I know you find it weird of me to show such emotion in front of you. I am very like my mirror seer in the Mirror World but I rather be cheerful most of the time. Well that's when my other sisters are not bothering me about something.¨

¨So you're still onii-chan in this world you just act like your real character? ¨ He nodded.

¨Yes, but don't expect the teasing to lighten up. Monster.¨ Sakura slapped his hand away from her shoulder and glared at him.

¨I am not a monster!!!¨ He shrugged.

¨Could have fooled me.¨ Sakura screamed in frustration and chased after him. He ran fast down the corridor avoiding all obstacles.

¨KINOMOTO TOUYA GET BACK HERE!!!!¨ He just kept running. As they ran pass a few maids Sakura stopped short and smiled.

¨Hi Aniue you stayed.¨ Aniue smiled back at her. His blue eyes were a bit glazed from sleep and his raven hair was messy on the top of his head.

¨Yes, I see you have met two of your siblings.¨ He said looking at Touya who just glared back at him. Sakura began to feel tension rising in the narrow corridor.

¨Ummmmm, yes I have. There are others? ¨ Aniue nodded.

¨Five more.¨ He replied still having a staring contest with her brother. ¨Speaking of them what do you think of your sister Berry Ohime-sama? ¨ Sakura´s eyes brightened.

¨She's wonderful!!!! I think I'll like her most of all or more or so. She really talks a lot and she knows when to get serious and when to go all loopy. She is actually very funny!!!¨ Sakura bubbled out talking animatedly about her older sister who she never knew she had, all of this was very exciting.

¨I see.¨ His gaze flickered to her's and held it for a while. Sakura stopped breathing and a blush began to form and spread from the bridge of her nose. He smiled. ¨Go find the others, I need to speak with your brother alone.¨

¨B-but…¨ Aniue came closer to her and gently took her chin in his hand. He neared his face towards her and Sakura's heart went into overdrive.

¨Please Ohime-sama.¨

¨SAKURA!!¨ Her brother barked and she jerked away from Aniue, flustered she bowed to him and her brother.

¨I-I'm going to find Berry Onee-san, e-excuse me.¨ Then she rushed out of the corridor.

Touya watched grimly as she sped passed him like a bullet. When he was sure that she was out of hearing range he turned back to Aniue and let out a nasty snarl. Aniue smirked and gave him a mocking bow.

¨Is there something you need to say, Tou-ya.¨ He whispered. Touya still glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

¨Stay away from her Aniue, I'm warning you, I don't want her around you at all do you here me? ¨ He hissed at him. Aniue straightened up but the smirk on his beautiful pale face never went away.

¨Denka would not like to hear this. She would say you should be grateful I brought your youngest sister back to you.¨

¨Leave my mother out of this!! I swear Aniue if you make her fall in love with you I'll kill you myself.¨

¨Don't you rather me than Li Syaoran? ¨

¨I rather Li than you a hundred stars over!!! Stay away from Sakura!!!!¨ Aniue chuckled and looked mockingly at Touya.

¨I will stay away from her, what you should worry about is making her keep away from me.¨

¨I'll take care of that.¨

¨I'm sure you will.¨

¨And its Shinno to you Aniue.¨

¨As you wish Shinno, it was most disrespectful of me to call you by your first name. I beg your forgiveness.¨ Touya rolled his eyes.

¨Save it.¨ Then he walked away his stride prideful and never faltering.

Meanwhile in the Mirror World as the Star people like to call it, Eriol and Tomoyo waited patiently for a certain man to come into the house. Syaoran jumped into the taxi that had pulled up for him and told the man to go to the address he told him. The driver complained that it was too far but when Syaoran afford him a twenty dollar bill the car lurched forward. He reached the house in no time, he handed the driver a twenty and raced to the mansion. When he was allowed to enter by Ruby who looked grim he took one look at Eriol and frowned.

¨What is it? ¨ He said looking at Tomoyo whose head was laid on Eriol's lap, she was breathing steadily obviously asleep.

¨She stayed up all night.¨ Eriol murmured tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

¨You called me hear to tell me that? I have more important things to do than to be here.¨ Eriol looked up at him and glared.

¨No Li this is exactly were you are supposed to be.¨ He set Tomoyo down gently on the sofa and went to confront him.

¨Why? ¨

¨Why what? ¨

¨Why did you lie to me and Sakura-san Li!?!¨ Syaoran sighed and shook his head.

¨Oh, that.¨ Rage filled Eriol and he had to resist the urge to punch him in the stomach.

¨OH THAT!!!¨ Then he stopped and looked him over a second.

¨What? ¨

¨You're different.¨ Syaoran rolled his eyes.

¨Of course I'm different I've changed its been six years Hiragizawa.¨ Eriol shook his head.

¨No, that's not it, you're not….not him. You're not Li.¨ He whispered to himself. He stepped back and smiled. ¨You have changed, you're appearance, and someone placed a spell on you to change your character. The spell is so strong that you don't even now you have one placed on you.¨

¨Look I have things to do right now so-¨ Eriol waved a glowing hand in front of Syaoran's dark eyes and almost instantly they cleared. Syaoran staggered and fell on him.

¨There, Li look at me.¨ Syaoran lifted his head weakly.

¨H-Hiragizawa? What? Where am I? ¨ Eriol shook his head.

¨That's what I thought. Li your in Japan, do you remember anything before coming here? ¨ He walked him to a chair and sat him down waiting for an answer. Syaoran put his hands in his face and sighed rubbing his eyes.

¨Yeah I guess, I was training I think I was on a break when I had the urge to see Sakura again. It always happened when I thought about her but….something….someone….I don't remember much after that.¨ He looked up and his eyes widened in realization. ¨Wait!!! I'm here, in Japan?!!? Where is Sakura?!?!?¨ Eriol cast his gaze to the floor.

¨I don't know.¨ Syaoran stared at him icily.

¨Don't give me that bull shit Hiragizawa, I want to see Sakura. Now.¨

¨She's not here, ¨ Tomoyo suddenly appeared behind Eriol and she put a hand on his shoulder. ¨I dropped her off at the apartment yesterday afternoon after we picked you up from the airport. I came to Eriol to tell him something was wrong and when I went back she was gone. I waited three hours before deciding to come back here.¨

¨What do you mean by she was gone!!! Sakura isn't the type of person to do that!!¨ Tomoyo gave him a glare that could have hell freeze over.

¨Don't start telling me about what kind of person Sakura is, you left for six years and she completely changed. She wanted nothing more than to hear your voice but you never called, not even a letter.¨

¨I couldn't-¨

¨Why not?!¨ He shook his head.

¨Fucking formalities with the family, we have to start looking for Sakura. She couldn't have gotten too far away. Oh and Daidouji, ¨

¨What? ¨ She snapped, but the look Syaoran gave her almost made her feel guilty for doing it. Almost.

¨I'm sorry for what is happening and what has happened, it was never my intention to hurt Sakura. I'm sorry if you don't believe me but I still love her. I always have and always will.¨


	7. Searching of the Lake

_**Alrighty then... I just had a little mix up. I never realized I had not updated this chapter. So this is your lucky day or week or month or year or whatever. I am going to update two chapters of this story!! So please enojoy. More info will be given in the next chapter since I already put it there. See y'all!!

* * *

**_

Bridge of Lakes

Sakura ran down the corridors a blush still evident on her cheeks. This couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't. Things in her heart just couldn't be decided that quick, no. Her legs began to carry her faster and faster as she thought about it and she bumped into someone and went crashing to the floor.

¨Ouch….¨ She rubbed the back of her head before sitting up. ¨I'm sorry did I hurt-¨

¨Sakura-chan!!¨ Berry helped her stand up. ¨You shouldn't run in the corridors without looking, it's dangerous!!¨ But Sakura was not paying any attention to her, instead she looked at three other girls, triplets.

¨Oh and just who is this adorable little girl? ¨ One of them asked her voice was low and husky and it held a women's irresistible seduction power. Her head was held high and her dark amber hair was in a high pony tail, her eyes were dark brown just like Touya, her face was soft and the planes sharp. A child hung on her back that looked exactly like her.

¨Mommy!!! I'm your little boy remember?!?! Me, me!!¨ The women laughed and took the child from her back and cradled him in her arms and smiled.

¨Yes of course you are Akemi, you're my little sunrise.¨ The boy smiled widely.

¨Your little sunrise!!! ¨The boy giggled. ¨I want to go with Ringo!!! Ringo!! Pick me up!!! Up Ringo up!!!¨

¨Sakura-chan meet your three other older sisters, from oldest to youngest by like 2 minutes Juliet…¨ She pointed to the women with the child in her hands. ¨and her 4 year old son Akemi. Then there's Ringo, ¨ The other women had her hair shoulder length hair with a star on the right of her hair. Then her eyes were a sea green and with everything else she looked just like her sister. ¨And Angel.¨ She pointed to the last women who had her hair tied into a side pony tail her eyes brown as well.

¨Your just like Berry described.¨ Juliet said knelling down to see her better. ¨But your so short.¨ Sakura frowned and looked at her with silted eyes.

¨Thanks Onee-sama that's what I really wanted to hear, I appreciate it.¨ Angel laughed.

¨Oh your wonderful, it was really a pain not having someone to stand up to Juliet.¨ Berry hugged Sakura and pulled her away from the triplets.

¨Oh no you don't!! Sakura-chan is not a toy; I won't let you play with her.¨

¨Calm down Berry, we were not going to eat her alive. We just want to get to know her better.¨

¨You can know her better later!! First we need to find Miyuki and Karuko.¨

¨SAKURA!!!¨ Sakura gasped hearing the familiar voice, not here, anywhere but here.

¨Did you here that mommy? It sounded like a boy screaming.¨ Akemi said looking out a large window. ¨Look mommy!! The Lake it's glowing!!!! Mommy didn't grandma say that happens only when someone is looking for someone here? ¨

¨Yes, yes she did.¨ Juliet looked at Sakura. ¨Who do you think would be searching for you Sakura? ¨ Sakura looked at the window then back at her older sister, Berry stared at her with worry.

¨Cherry is something wrong? ¨ Sakura shook her head furiously.

¨N-no Onee-chan, I'm fine.¨

¨SAKURA YOU HERE!?! COME ON DON'T HIDE FROM ME!!¨ Angel gave her a strange look.

¨The boy seems to be really searching hard for you, do you want to go back to the Mirror World.¨

¨SAKURA!!!!¨

¨SHUT UP!!!¨ Sakura shouted holding her head. ¨Shut up!!! Make him stop searching for me.¨ She turned to Berry and buried her head into her chest tears flowing down her cheeks.

¨Sakura-chan.¨

Sakura hid her face deeper into her sister's chest. She didn't want to here him; she didn't want to hear him at all. That pleading in his voice for her to stop hiding and come out, yet she wanted to be with him. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her head and tell her that everything would be alright that he was sorry for treating her so coldly. No. She didn't know what she wanted; her heart began to swell in her chest fear, joy, and sadness mixing into it. Her tears began to get hysterical. She heard Juliet tell Berry to take her to her mother. Berry nodded and asked Sakura to walk and she did. She wanted to be away from the lake, she wanted anything but to hear his voice at that moment. She wanted her mother.

¨It's alright Cherry; everything is going to be alright.¨

Berry knocked on a door then opened it. She heard some gasp and come rushing to her. She was taken into another set of arms and held tightly, the familiar scent of flowers and the feel of elegant silk on her face was of her mothers. Sakura wrapped her hands around her mother's waist still crying. Her mother asked Berry a few questions; she could only answer two of the five. Then the door made a soft click sound.

¨What is it love, why are you crying so much.¨ But Sakura didn't answer, instead she kept crying. Roughly an hour passed when she finally stopped and it was because she had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Nadeshiko set her down on the bed and tucked her in wiping some tears off of her face. She kissed her forehead before walking out the room.

¨Fujitaka.¨ She said bursting into the conference room were a meeting was being held with other men. He stood up and smiled. The men look at his wife in disapproval.

¨Tenno you're….wife should learn not to interrupt men when they are busy with important matters.¨ Fujitaka glared at the men, nobles rather and pulled his wife to his side by her waist.

¨Gentlemen, my wife Kinomoto Nadeshiko deserves more respect from you than you are giving her. I would appreciate it if you have sexist comments to keep them to your self. My kingdom does not thrive on men but as women as well and they are treated like equals. You living in my kingdom should know that full and well, ¨ the men grumbled apologies to her but she paid them no mind.

¨Fujitaka…¨ Before she could finish He took her into another room it was connected with the conference room for more private meetings.

¨What's wrong? ¨ He asked holding both of her hands and turning to her. ¨Why do you sound you worried? ¨

¨It's Sakura….¨ She couldn't complete her sentence on the account that she knew not what to complete it with.

¨She wants to go back doesn't she? We knew this would-¨

¨No, she doesn't want to go back, on the contrary she seems to want to stay here. But Berry brought her in to me crying an hour ago, Berry told me that someone was searching for her in the Mirror World and she suddenly started to cry not wanting to hear the voice for some reason unknown to her. Juliet, Angel and Ringo were there as well.¨ Nadeshiko shook her head. ¨I don't understand her right now, we should have never have sent her to that world. She wouldn't be suffering so much now.¨

¨I will send Aniue to find the others she was with.¨

¨No! That will only make it worse.¨

¨But Nadeshiko it's the only way to understand her right now. She's our youngest daughter, the only one we don't know fully,¨ Fujitaka adjusted his glasses by pushing them up on his nose bridge then he came close to his wife and embraced her. ¨Our reasons for sending her away are justified, but what is done is done. Right now she is suffering and needs us but not only us, she needs the people of the Mirror World the one's she was with since she was a baby. Nadeshiko do you understand what I am trying to tell you? ¨ She nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

¨Yes I understand but, but if they take her away Fujitaka…don't make them, please I finally have her back she's finally in my arms I can hug her and kiss her and-¨

¨I know love, I know.¨

¨P-Please don't make them take her away from me again. I'll send Aniue out to find the others she was with just please.¨

¨That is for her to decide.¨ she drew in a shaky breath.

¨I know.¨

Syaoran searched both sides of the damned park and found no sign of her. He shouted her name, begged her to come out and face him but nothing. Then he leaned over the lakes bridge and stared at his reflection. He cursed himself for not noticing the spell before but he was so tired and vulnerable at that point in time. But why had someone from the estate want to put a spell on him and send him to Japan? It made no sense to him.

He felt someone's presence beside him and turned quickly not liking surprises anymore than he did before. In front of him stood a man roughly around twenty, his hair draped over his aqua blue eyes in messy disarray. His cloths were long and flowing with designs of birds and flowers woven into the hems with golden string. Long robes, royal robes and cloths not of this world. Syaoran frowned the aura he was giving off was extremely powerful and angry.

¨What is your name boy? ¨ He asked lifting his gaze to him.

¨What's it to you? ¨ the man scowled.

¨I have a mission to complete for Tenno and Kinjo Heika you are not making my job any easier, just answer the question and if it rings any bells I'll take you to the castle.¨

¨What damned castle? ¨

¨I will ask again, ¨ the man gritted his teeth. ¨Your name boy.¨

¨Li Xiao Lang or in Japan Li Syaoran.¨ the man nodded.

¨My name is Aniue, Omukashino Aniue. You know Sakura Ohime-sama is this correct? ¨ Suddenly rage began to fill Syaoran and he grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him into the air.

¨Where is she?!?! Where is Sakura? ¨ He spat out.

¨LI PUT HIM DOWN!!!!¨ Tomoyo shouted running to him with Eriol at her side. But Syaoran stubbornly shook his head and lifted the man higher.

¨He knows where she is.¨ Aniue rolled his eyes and scoffed. Then his voice came from behind Syaoran.

¨Honestly, you Mirror People must learn to control your anger.¨ Syaoran looked back and Aniue was dusting off his robes. ¨Oh by the way that was simple magic so you can put your arms down now, they might get tired.¨

¨Excuse me but is Sakura-chan a friend of yours? ¨ Tomoyo asked approaching the man cautiously.

¨Yes, she is daughter of the Imperial Family back in Star Lake. Tenno and Kinjou Heika have sent me to look for her friends; the ones she is closet to and bring them to the castle.¨ Tomoyo gave him an anxious expression.

¨Is she alright? ¨ Aniue shook his head.

¨Something is wrong with her though she is not homesick something else is in her desire. Someone was searching for her and his voice drifted into the Lake.¨ Syaoran's eyes widened a fraction.

¨Can you take us to her? ¨ Eriol asked and Aniue nodded.

He went over to the lake and jumped inside, the others followed his actions. When they arrived in the meadow Tomoyo gasped in awe as she stared at her new surroundings. Aniue made them follow him into the castle and went straight to the conference hall. He wasted no time on knocking but told the others to wait outside while he told Tenno, whoever the hell Tenno was.

¨Tenno…¨ Fujitaka looked up from some papers we was reading and was greeted by Aniue.

¨Did you find them? ¨ Aniue nodded and bowed.

¨They are waiting right outside the room, they are the friends that you saw her with the most in the Mirror World, they seem worried about her.¨ Fujitaka nodded and set his papers down.

¨Gentlemen we will continue this tomorrow, when the stars gleam is at the brightest.¨ the nobles said nothing as they walked out of the room. ¨Bring them in Aniue.¨

¨Yes Tenno.¨

Aniue went and opened the door for them to come in. Fujitaka gestured them to sit close to him. Tomoyo took one look at him and smiled warmly and sat nearest to him. Eriol sat beside her and Syaoran sat beside his cousin. Aniue wanted to say something but Tomoyo actually bet him to it.

¨Your Sakura-chan's father Kinomoto Fujitaka correct? ¨ Fujitaka smiled and nodded.

¨I see you are Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo; my daughter was always close to you in the Mirror World. I often saw you two together, and you two must be her other friends. Hiragizawa Eriol, and….¨ He gave Syaoran a measuring look, ¨Li Xiao Lang.¨ Syaoran gave him the same look and Fujitaka smiled. ¨You are the one my daughter cares for the most, the one she loves.¨ Syaoran blushed and looked away muttering something incoherent. Aniue gave him a mocking look and Syaoran glared at him.

¨But it seems you have made her miserable these past six mirror years, and know somehow you have made it worse.¨ Fujitaka's voice was far from rage he was calm and understanding. ¨Why? ¨

Syaoran gave out a sigh remembering what Eriol had told him. Everything since he left had been like a hell hole for Sakura. She had suffered more than he had ever imagined she could and now because he was so careless of himself he had made her suffering worse.

¨I never meant for this to happen….for her to be so hurt.¨ He paused considering his chances of lying to the man in front of him, his chances were slim. ¨I had something to finish in China and they would not let me even think of her for just a few seconds. While I was resting one day after training, someone placed a spell on me and I didn't notice. The next thing I knew I was in Japan with Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol explained what happened; he was the one who lifted the spell.¨ Fujitaka nodded.

¨This was all the doing of someone else until a certain point, the rest was something inevitable.¨

¨Sakura-chan is in a worse condition isn't she? ¨ Tomoyo asked looking intently at Fujitaka, he nodded and his brows furrowed in concern.

¨She had been bad when she was back in…as you call it the Mirror World, but she became worse when Li came back from Hong Kong and hearing his voice here only made things worse is this correct?¨ Another nod from him. ¨What are you going to do? ¨

¨We will allow her to see and speak with you two but Xiao Lang, he is a different subject all together. It will be her descion to speak to you. But you must be careful around the castle, my children are not happy at all with you.¨ That sent a shiver up Syaoran's spine, wonderful just what he needed Sakura' brother on his case again. But he failed to notice, Sakura has more than just a brother.


	8. Library of the Lake

_**Hi guys what's up? I bet you've been waiting a while for this! Sorry once again. Anime.....watching then completely forgot. Don't kill me!!!! Just like in Wolves Curse I won't be putting up reviews. Instead I'll just answer on PM. Ocassioanlly I will answer openly but that will take me some time to do. So please enjoy this chapter and give me a review!!! Love y'all!!

* * *

**_

Bridge of Lakes

Sakura awoke once more not fully aware of where she was exactly. She looked around and noticed that the room she was in was not the one she had woken up in before. She got off the bed yawned and stretched, why had she fallen asleep? What happened before she dozed off? Then she heard the voice that had traveled up the Lake. Syaoran's voice, she went hysterical when she heard it and began to cry.

¨Berry took me to mommy.¨ She reminded herself getting off the bed. ¨So this is Mommy's room.¨ she looked around the room was huge, it was painted in white, and two wardrobes, one vanity, a desk, two balconies, and a king sized golden bed with precious stones on the head board. She looked at another portrait; it was the same one from the entrance of the throne room. What was it that this world made her feel so much more at home than the other world had? It didn't matter, she needed to take a break from all this.

She began to wonder the halls aimlessly, she just wanted to be lost in her thoughts but where could she do that? She just arrived in this world and she knew nothing of it expect of the Imperial Family which she knew barely anything about. But still there was a sense of belonging here more than in Tomeda. She walked into a random room and gave a look around. It was a library. Just what she needed at this time of inner turmoil a good book, her messenger bag had suddenly disappeared on her and that had the latest book she was reading Romeo and Juliet. Curse whoever had hidden it; she was so close to being finish!!! Ah, well nothing much could be done about it right know. She started to search the shelves for Romance or Tragedy or anything that had romance in it. But nothing, just a lot of old leather books.

¨It seems you are lost little one.¨ Sakura looked up from a book that had caught her interest and dropped it on the floor.

¨Did I frighten you? ¨ there sat a woman in the far end of the library, she held a book in her hand and a girl stood beside her. She looked up from the book and smiled. ¨I'm sorry.¨

¨W-Who are you? ¨ Sakura asked taking a step away from the women. She stood and gave the book to the girl standing beside her.

¨Katie take the book to your Father and tell him to keep it safe for me.¨ the girl sent Sakura a startled look and then she clung to the women's kimono.

¨But Mama, her power…¨ The girl named Katie had bright and vibrant yellow eyes and her hair was tied into two short ponies just like Sakura used to do when she was smaller. Sakura estimated that the girl was about ten years old judging by the young look she had.

¨It will be alright, I'll be waiting for you and your brother at dinner. Don't worry about me now be a good girl and do as I say.¨ the girl nodded gave her mother a peck on the cheek and was gone.

¨Come child.¨ Sakura walked cautiously over to the strange women with vibrant emerald eyes and long silver hair.

¨My name is Kinomoto Miyuki, the second oldest of the Kinomoto Imperial Family, yours? ¨ Sakura gave her a surprised look and smiled.

¨Kinomoto Sakura I'm your sister.¨ she said in confidence, the women nodded.

¨Yes, Berry told me about you, you truly are a lost little soul.¨

¨Excuse me? ¨ Miyuki dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand,

¨What types of book are you searching for? We have many in this library.¨ Sakura's eyes brightened and she gave out a small squeal of joy.

¨Anything that has Romance!! I love Romance novels they are just the best!! I was actually reading a romance novel, it's called Romeo and Juliet it was in my messenger bag but someone took it so now I need a new book.¨ Miyuki nodded and began to walk through the many shelves.

¨You know little one, ¨

¨My name is Sakura, why do you call me little one? ¨ Sakura asked politely she looked up at her sister and Miyuki's eyes turned soft as she began to caress her head.

¨Yes, I know your name very well Sakura but, little one is the name I saved for you until you returned to Mother and Father, I like your name but right now I just want to call you little one, is that alright with you? ¨ Sakura nodded.

¨You know a book can tell you a lot about yourself.¨

¨They can ¨ Miyuki stopped and stared at her youngest sister in awe. ¨But somehow I haven't been able to find myself in any of them, my dream is to become an author of many books myself but, I can't find my emotions its like they have just disappeared from me, the only ones I can touch is Hurt, and Love.¨

¨Because in the past six years it is what you have experienced. ¨ Sakura giggled bitterly.

¨Go figure. ¨

¨Your lost and hurt but these books will not be able to find you and bring you back I hope you understand that.¨

¨Of course I understand that, I need to find myself but…¨ a tear slipped down her cheek and she rubbed at it furiously. ¨I-I don't know how.¨

¨I shouldn't have made you sad like this. I'm sorry little one.¨ Sakura smiled tearfully and then a book caught her eye. She slowly and carefully walked towards it and pulled it off the middle shelf. It was bound in black leather and gold calligraphy was the font for the title, ´Bridge of Lakes´ on the bottom of the title a blue shimmer-y lake lay, golden stars above it and a person looking into the lake.

¨What is this one about? ¨ She asked her sister he looked at the book with dismay.

¨I don't know little one, that book has been the mystery of this Library for centuries, Mother and Father say that the only one who can make its words appear is the person the book chooses.¨ Sakura looked back down at the book and caressed it binding.

¨Magic, like the Clow Book.¨ Miyuki nodded.

¨Yes, exactly like the Clow Book but it has no cards instead it has blank pages.¨ Sakura opened the book and skimmed through it, her sister was right the book had no words.

¨If no one could make the words appear why should I be any different? ¨ Sakura said to herself about to put the book back on its shelf when Miyuki laid a gentle hand on top of hers softly.

¨Little one, you are different from the rest of us, that is why you must at least try to read it.¨

¨But-¨

¨The book chooses its owner, its writer, its reader, you may be that person.¨

¨I may not.¨

¨Yes that is true but it never hurt anyone once to try, so go ahead try. Its advice from your older sibling.¨ Sakura nodded and placed the book under her arm.

¨Do you think…that in this book….my feelings….¨ Sakura cast her gaze to the carpeted floor clutching the book tightly with one hand. Miyuki knelled down and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead like many of her siblings enjoy doing.

¨Even though through the Lake to see in the Mirror World was the only way I could ever make contact with you for some time it was clear to me that you were special. Sakura things happen for a reason, the things that happen may give you grief, sadness, and sorrow but you must keep going and reach your prize, the prize may be greater than you could ever imagine.¨

¨Miyuki…¨ her sister smiled.

¨Please call me Miyu.¨

¨Alright…Miyu, thank you.¨ she gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out the library the book still under her arm. Miyuki stood and rubbed her cheek gently.

¨I have been waiting for that feeling for a long time Sakura.¨ Someone came from behind her and encircled his arm around her waist pulling her towards him.

¨Is that her? ¨ Miyuki nodded laying her head down on his chest.

¨Yes, my little sister.¨ the man smiled down at her.

¨It has been a long time for you two, don't you want to catch up.¨

¨No, it'll be fine, right now she has more important things to do than chat with an old women like me.¨ the man chuckled.

¨You are not old, Miyu.¨

¨Don't give me that lecture again Edward I have heard it a thousand times!!!¨

¨And you will hear it again until you stop calling your self old.¨

¨For the love of-¨ before she could finish her swearing her husband swooped down and captured her lips.

Sakura ran down the corridors thinking only of what her sister, Miyuki had told her. She was right, she had to try or she would never now if she was the one to read the book. She made a sharp turn to the right and crashed into someone, the book went flying out of her arms and she landed with a thud on the floor. She should really learn to listen to Berry and run with her damned eyes opened.

¨Are you alright Ohime-sama? ¨ Sakura's eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar voice; Aniue was on top of her holding himself up with his hands and knees. His hair dropped to the side of his face and a bit to the front, his azure eyes shining with concern.

¨A-A-Aniue….¨ he smiled.

¨Berry Ohime-sama did warn you to run while looking did she not? ¨ Oh gosh she felt like fainting, that smile of his made her heart stop.

¨Y-yes she did…ummm…Aniue…¨ She couldn't think straight and the fact the he started to rub her cheek gently with the back of his hand made things worse.

¨The daughter of a goddess, ¨ He murmured to himself, ¨Beautiful, and prohibited.¨ He traced a line from her forehead to her soft pink lips. ¨Strictly prohibited.¨ Then he stood up and helped her stand offering his hand. Sakura could feel heat rising lightly to her cheeks as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

¨T-Thank you.¨ He shook his head.

¨Please, for your own safety, stay away from me, Sakura.¨ He turned and he was off before she could even speak. She wanted to go after him but something told her otherwise. Instead she turned and headed wherever she was going her head down her hand now clawing at the book.

¨But, I don't want to stay away from you.¨ she whispered silently in the corridor.

¨Who are you talking about? ¨ Berry asked popping out of nowhere in particular. Somehow Sakura had taken no notice in her sisters' sudden appearance and continued to speak to herself.

¨He called me Sakura.¨

¨Cherry? ¨ Berry waved a hand over Sakura's dazed eyes, getting back to reality Sakura glared at Berry who shivered.

¨What? ¨ Berry smiled.

¨You can be so mean when you want to be Cherry, now come with me. Mother and Father have a surprise for you, actually two surprises.¨ She said grabbing her arm and wrenching her forward.

¨What? Berry no I have to-¨ Berry glanced at the book in her hand and smiled even more.

¨You have the Bridge of Lakes already? That was quick, you can read it later first the surprises then reading. I almost ripped that thing apart because its pages were driving me insane.¨

¨But they're blank.¨

¨That is exactly why, oh and its Onee-chan not Berry!!¨

¨Hai, Hai, Onee-chan.¨

¨Better, much, much better.¨ Sakura giggled and kept walking with her older sister, they went into the conference room and as soon as the door opened Sakura dropped the book. Hurriedly she scrambled to pick it up and ran from the room.

¨Wait!! Sakura!!!¨ Syaoran went to follow her but Berry stopped him, her red eyes went cold and hard as she stared at him.

¨What did you do to my little sister you brat? ¨ Syaoran sighed and stared at the floor in front of him.

¨Something that was not my intention, who the hell are you anyways?!¨ Berry put her hands on her hips and gave him a measured look; he was getting so tired of being looked at like that.

¨I'm Kinomoto Berry, Cherry-chan's one of six siblings. Who are you? ¨

¨Li Syaoran, her former…¨Berry got him into a headlock before pushing him on the floor and grabbing his neck, she put her hand in the air and a knife of pure red energy came into her palm.

¨You are the one who left for six years and made her miserable!!!! And now she is a lot worse!!! I'm going to kill you for that!!!¨ She raised her hand higher and was about to strike when another hand held her's.

¨Sister, let's not get our hands bloody, just yet.¨


	9. Opening of the Lake

_**  
Hi I hope you guy enjoyed last chapter!!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I answered as many as I found in my e-mail. I really appreciate you guys supporting me. Now this one will be a real ride but wait until you get to chapter 14!! Lol, well read and enjoy and also review.

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

¨NO!! Get off of me Karuko!!!! He hurt my little sister!!! I'm not letting that pass so easily!!!¨ Berry shouted trying desperately to get out of her sister's iron grip. But she couldn't and she knew that very well, Karuko was stronger than her and soon she gave up and was satisfied with glaring at Syaoran who just stared at her passively. He knew what he had done and he did not blame her for wanting to kill him.

¨Come now Berry get off of him.¨ With a huff she stood up but her sister still had her hand on her wrist, the knife never disappeared from her hand. Syaoran stood up and brushed off his cloths before sitting back down beside Eriol, Berry glared at him all the way.

¨Berry please put your knife away, you're frightening the others.¨ Berry glanced up at her father and her angry look softened.

¨Yes, Father.¨ The knife finally vanished from her hand and Karuko let go of her.

Karuko stared at Syaoran with searching eyes; her hair honey brown was long and almost reached the floor but was held up by a high pony tail that was made of precious jewels on an oval shaped cone. Her kimono was the color of water and had lilies sewn on it in lilac and pink. It complimented her transparent blue eyes very nicely. Her slim figure fit well into the kimono and she had an aura of high authority and power surrounding her. Syaoran avoided her eyes and looked at Fujitaka who was calling Berry to his side.

¨Don't do such rash things, love its dangerous, what would your mother say? ¨ Berry cast her gaze to the floor and bit her lip hard.

¨She would scold me but Father he-¨ Fujitaka gave her a grim look.

¨I know Berry, I know what he did but we can't kill him for that, everyone has a reason for doing things, even if it is hurtful to others.¨ She glared at Syaoran who just stared back, he had no right to glare at her she was right he had hurt someone, and that someone was her little sister.

¨He better have a damned good reason for hurting Cherry.¨ Fujitaka gave her a puzzled look.

¨Who is Cherry? ¨ Berry smiled and started to bounce up and down all over the room.

¨Cherry is my little sister Sakura, her name means Cherry Blossoms right? So since a lot of people are going to call her Blossom or Sakura I decided to call her Cherry!!! Creative right? ¨

¨Yes it is, Kinomoto Berry right? ¨ Berry looked at Tomoyo and her smile widened.

¨You must be Tomoyo; Cherry-chan's best friend.¨ Tomoyo nodded and stood they shook hands and smiled at each other.

¨I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.¨ Berry said shaking Tomoyo´s hand firmly.

¨Well Berry these are my friends, Li Syaoran, ¨ Berry gave him another glare. ¨And my boyfriend Hiragizawa Eriol.¨ Berry blinked in his direction then gave Tomoyo a confused look.

¨What's a boyfriend? Isn't that just a boy who is a friend? Why do you say it so lovingly? ¨ Tomoyo blushed and smiled shyly.

¨A boyfriend….its a bit harder to explain now that we are in a different world, when you have a boyfriend its when two people like each other and start well….ummm….let's put it in the old fashioned terms, he is sort of my fiancée but not completely.¨ Berry squealed and hugged her.

¨So you're getting married right?!?! Where's the ring? ¨Tomoyo sweat dropped.

¨That's what I'm saying, it's like having a fiancée but we are not engaged just seeing each other and seeing if it works out.¨ Berry gave Eriol an inquisitive look then frowned.

¨It is working out between you two so why don't you just propose? ¨ She asked Eriol who only smiled knowingly. Karuko sighed and held Berry by her shoulders.

¨Berry, you are being nosy, it is there business what they are doing, leave them be.¨ she said giving Eriol a smile. ¨Now back to the subject at hand, Father what are we going to do about Sakura, she seems devastated when she saw _**him**_.¨

¨That is what I am trying to figure out dear, the things we have thought of have lead to the same thing, there is only one way and that is for Li to confront her about it.¨ Karuko looked at him and she frowned with disapproval.

¨My sister really loves you that is the only reason she is suffering so much. Miyuki told me about what they talked about in the Library. You better make up with her fast or you will lose her, and also if I find out that you hurt her again…¨ she let go of Berry and she made her dagger reappear burning brightly in her palm.

¨Berry will not be the only one you will have to worry about.¨

Sakura was seated under a tree she had found in the garden behind the castle. The garden was beautiful, flowers were everywhere of every color, trees were plentiful and provided shade in the hot sun and it stretched out for miles on end. She was leafing through the book trying to figure out a way to make the words appear. She closed it and traced the title with her finger.

¨How do I make your words appear? ¨ she asked herself. Her eyes were a bit mesmerized by the image of the lake stars and person. ¨I wonder who you are, what are you looking at? ¨ the picture began to move, the stars shine became greater and the Lake glowed blue, the person began to stand and looked deep into the lake eager to see inside it.

¨What are you looking-¨ The figure lifted its head and stared at her.

_´Shhh…´_A voice whispered in her head. _´When you talk, it will stop, I want to see someone so please quite down.´ _

"You want to see someone? ¨ The figure turned back to the Lake. "So this Lake allows you to see someone, but you have to be searching for the person…." The book began to glow and it flipped open by itself, gold words were being written in neat calligraphy, a page was filled slowly, elegantly, her eyes traced over every letter that was being written, when they stopped she went back to the top and started reading.

_`Dimensions have always existed in the world, many are hard to get into, but two dimensions have been connected since the creation of the worlds. To access one you must pass through the Lake of Dreams to access the other you must go in the opposite direction and drown in the Lake of Agony. `_

"Alright, I still don't understand.¨ She said to herself trying to figure out what the whole thing with the lakes was about. So yeah there was a lake by the school what did that have to do with anything?

"Maybe the Lake of Dreams is how we got here.¨ Sakura screamed and jumped up, she turned around clutching her heart.

"Oh, Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to scare you like that¨ Tomoyo said smiling slightly, Sakura went back to the tree and hugged her best friend like the world was about to end. Tomoyo embraced her back and rubbed her head gently.

"Are you still sad about Li-kun? ¨ Sakura nodded, her eyes changed color slightly. They dulled and her voice as well.

"Don't mention his name to me Moyo, please don't.¨ Her friend nodded, still rubbing her head lovingly.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't know that he would have done that.¨

"I don't want to speak about.¨

"Alright, so what you reading you book worm.¨

"HEY!!!! I am not a book worm, I just love to read.¨ Tomoyo rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Wtv Sakura.¨

"Don't whatever me Tomoyo, now I won't show you.¨ Sakura was about to clutch the book in her hands when Tomoyo slipped her hand under her arm and grabbed the book even before Sakura could touch it.

"Don't be childish dear.¨

"How did you do that? ¨ Tomoyo looked up from the book, she had just finished reading the page and she flashed Sakura a smile.

"Do what? ¨

"Y-you just took the book so fast!!!¨

"The Lake of Dreams may be the Lake from our dimension in Tomeda, close to the elementary school.¨ Tomoyo said purposefully ignoring Sakura's question.

Sakura blinked a couple of times then nodded, yes of course she could never forget that lake. The lake where she had always cried, always went through running late for school, it was there in the lake did she realize her feelings for a certain boy were more than friendly. That day her heart hurt so much that it was unbearable, she almost threw herself in the lake to take a swim if she hadn't been the one who had to prepare dinner for her family. It was winter at the time and he would soon leave her to be miserable for six long and hard years. It was also in that lake that she left her dreams to grow, her dream of seeing him again no matter what, her dream of writing and winning the most acclaimed prize for her writing. She left them there to grow and they had, almost, they all went wrong because of her heart, it wasn't in her dreams, without the one she loved the most everything else seemed void and without meaning to her. Tomoyo looked sadly knowing very well what the lake meant to her more than anyone else.

"I was saying that maybe that lake was the Lake of Dreams this book is talking about.¨ Sakura nodded.

"But I don't think that is what the book wants us to figure out. When I got the first thing right it let me read the first page. We have to figure something out from what it's already given to us to let us read the rest of it.¨ Tomoyo nodded and read the small passage again.

"We know what and where the Lake of Dreams is so….the Lake of Agony.¨ Sakura put a finger on her chin and furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Okay, its talking about two dimensions…¨ She sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm lost after that.¨ Tomoyo shook her head and thumped her cousin on her forehead with the book.

"There are two dimensions, most likely its talking about our world, and this one. In our world near the school is where the Lake of Dreams is so the Lake of Agony has to be somewhere here.¨

"I guess so but-¨

A gust of wind swept through the garden and became a whirlwind, it held someone wrapped inside of it and when the wind faded, there stood a hooded figure blood was dripping from inside the dark hood and claws outstretched from inside the long sleeves. It lifted its head up and howled a terrifying scream. The girls couldn't move as they stared at what the thing was. It snarled and charged for them. Finally they both erupted into screams of fear and ran separate ways before the thing could catch them. Sakura reached for her neck to get her key, but realized she had none of the cards with her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! USE THE CARDS!!!¨ Tomoyo screeched as the animal thing came after her.

"I-I CANT I DON'T HAVE THEM!!!¨ Sakura screamed racking her brain for a way to save them from whatever that thing was. But she wasn't thinking fast enough, the figure reached Tomoyo and raised its blood soaked claws to her.

"TOMOYO!!!!¨ The figure slashed through skin and both girls heard it ripping and pulling apart slowly and painfully.


	10. Attack of the Lake

_**Hi!! What's up?! I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. I read some were not very happy with the cliffhanger. Well here is the rest of it. Don't kill me for it will ya? I am an author not a perfectionist. And plus I like my life. So enjoy and review!!!!

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura ran over to her but the hooded figure was still in front of her friend. She had no weapons and her magic was useless without the cards. Tomoyo screeched again when she saw Eriol's back slashing open. His blood spilled onto the figure and he spit out blood from his mouth. Tomoyo screamed and put her hands to her lips, her whole body trembling.

¨T-Tomoyo, run…¨ He said weakly as the claws from the figure retreated from his back.

¨But…E-Eriol-¨

¨DAMN IT TOMOYO RUN!!!! TAKE SAKURA WITH YOU AND GO TO THE THRONE ROOM!!! YOU TWO DON'T HAVE ANY MAGIC SO DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS JUST RUN!!!¨ He shouted turning to face the figure.

Tomoyo gulped and nodded before going to Sakura. She tugged on her friends cloths but she wouldn't move. Eriol had called out his staff and was blocking the things claws. With one swing of the staff the hood fell off and the girls almost retched in disgust. This was no human, its face was distorted horribly having the likeness of a lizard its long green face scratched and bleeding from every which way, oozing with purple blood, one eye had gone missing and the empty socket was there to prove it. The things forked tongue sliding out of its mouth licking the empty socket. Its other eyes silted in half leaving half of its eye bleeding and the other half searching when it found its target it hissed and jumped into the air. It landed in front of Sakura and raised its blade like fingernails. They were paralyzed with fear when all of a sudden a red beam of light passed them and the next thing they knew the creature was dead gurgling in its own blood on the grass.

¨Dark Stars.¨ Berry mumbled as she twirled her wand in the air without touching it. She looked at two guards who where a few ways off. ¨Take them to Tenno, tell General Fowl that a Dark Star Servant has attacked the Youngest Princess and her friends.¨ The guards bowed.

¨Yes, Your Excellency.¨ One guard took Tomoyo by the elbow and led her away but Sakura was still rotted to the spot now staring at Berry's wand. It held a crystal flower at the very top which was in different shades of red, the flower glowed, the handle of it was golden with a Ruby in the center precious pale stones glittering around it. But what caught her attention the most was how the petals of the flower was shifting from blood red to sun red to scarlet and so on. Berry looked up at her sister the grim expression on her face still held.

¨Star Magic, I'll explain once you are safe inside.¨ Sakura glanced at Eriol who was already at Berry's side.

¨Your hurt-¨

¨Go. I'll be fine, take care of Tomoyo for a bit, she's shaken.¨

¨Please Ohime-sama, follow me.¨ the other guard took her into the castle. Berry turned to Eriol her wand now safely in her hand. She twirled and twirled it then suddenly stopped and slammed it on her hand.

¨She's right that Darcreature got you good.¨ she examined his back which was still overflowing with blood and nodded as if justifying her statement with that one glance.

¨That what? ¨ He asked.

¨Darcreature, it's a Dark Stars creation, an ex-Starlander.¨ He shook his head and wiped the side of his mouth smearing his cheek with blood stains.

¨Explain to me later, too much blood.¨ He said suddenly collapsing. Berry held him up and sighed.

¨Miyu can help, let's just get you inside.¨

The guards led the two girls to the throne room. They were both familiar with it but never expected others to be there side from the King and Queen. When the Queen caught sight of her daughter a gasp of terror slipped through her rosy lips.

¨Love, my little princess what happened?!?!¨ Her mother asked getting off the throne and went to the two girls at the entrance. The people in the room gasped in surprise, Kinjo Heika never left her throne beside Tenno when others were present.

¨Its nothing Mommy.¨ but Nadeshiko would never believe her, her daughter was a terrible liar that was known very well.

¨Kinjo Heika, Ohime-sama was attacked by a Darcreature a few minutes past. They both are quit shaken from the attack; it was a Dark Stars tortured creation.¨ Kinjo Heika nodded and embraced both girls.

¨I'm so glad you two are safe.¨ she whispered kissing both of there heads. ¨How did you ever get away; those Dark Stars create vicious things!!!¨

¨Berry Onee-chan.¨ Sakura whispered.

¨Ahem.¨ someone coughed. The queen turned and looked momentarily displeased with the interruption. It was the Tenno of a neighboring country. ¨With all do respect Tenno, ¨ said the Carnation Tenno. ¨Your wife is being extremely disrespectful.¨ Fujitaka raised a hand and the Tenno was silenced at once.

¨Hold your peace Yakima.¨ The man looked insulted but said not another word. Fujitaka approached the two girls and led them to where the thrones were placed. Both the Tenno and his wife, Kinjo Heika sat back down the girls in between them.

¨Yakima I would like you to meet my youngest daughter, Kinomoto Sakura and her best friend from the Mirror World, Daidouji Tomoyo.¨

¨Nice to meet you.¨ they both bowed and the man along with his wife bowed as well.

¨Sakura, Tomoyo, this is the Tenno of Igsignia and his wife.¨ Yakima's eyes widened realizing that Fujitaka had said their _**youngest**_ child. He and his wife bowed respectfully to Sakura.

¨Forgive me Ohime-sama I had not realized it was you.¨ Sakura looked at him bewildered but said nothing. Nadeshiko glanced at him then back at her daughter.

¨Sakura will not remember you; she was a baby when she fled this world.¨

¨Yes, of course.¨ Sakura turned her bewildered expression to her mother.

¨Fled? ¨ Her mother smiled.

¨Nothing, now where were we Fujitaka? ¨ the king shrugged and looked down at his guests. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, trying hard to remember but nothing came.

¨I believe you were on the topic of the Succeeding Star Families.¨ Aniue said walking behind the kings' throne out of nowhere. Fujitaka smiled at him and nodded.

¨Ah yes, thank you Aniue.¨ He bowed.

¨Always at your services my king.¨ Sakura blushed when she saw him and came closer to Tomoyo. Her friend looked at her with a curious expression then glanced at Aniue; from the side of his left eye he was watching the Princess a smile upon his lips. Tomoyo frowned and took Sakura's hand.

¨Excuse us for a sec, Kinomoto-san, I need to speak with Sakura.¨ Tomoyo said bowing by inclining her head slightly. She heard the women wife of Yakima whisper.

¨How rude, no manners just bowing her head and what is this with addressing the Imperial Family so casually. Honestly.¨ Tomoyo´s frown deepened as she walked down the raised platforms where the thrones were. Sakura followed on the account that her arm was being held painfully firmly in Tomoyo´s. Tomoyo stopped right beside the women her voice dropping to a low and dangerous whisper.

¨With all due respect Madam, be careful what you say when I am near. What I hear, I may not like and I have changed tremendously not the so forgiving person I once was. Watch it.¨ The women paled, then her face harden.

¨Speak to this insolent girl my king!!! She has threatened me.¨ Fujitaka looked at Tomoyo and shrugged.

¨The young women is a terrifying one I understand this but….I have no authority over her, she is not from my kingdom.¨ The women turned red from anger, she was not going to take a threat from a girl she just met. She whirled around and glared her down.

¨Then I will deal with her.¨ Aniue was suddenly by the women's side holding onto her right hand which she was about to lift. He looked at Tomoyo she was dangerously passive her eyes giving away no fear or threat to the Lady of Carnations. But her hands were a different story, they were shaking a faint glow surrounding them but that faint glow had an aura of destruction and power.

¨Lady of the Western.¨ He addressed Tomoyo who looked at him like he had gone insane.

¨My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, Aniue.¨ He shook his head and handed her a set of white gloves the he pulled out from his robes.

¨I do know your name, but you are in the Star Lake World. Here you are known as the Queen of the Western Hemisphere Constellations, or just as of now Lady of the Western, married to Lord of the Western.¨ Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

¨And who is this Lord that I am married to? ¨ All Aniue did was smile; Tomoyo sighed and rubbed her temples. ¨Look I have no ring on my finger, I'm most likely some princess here or something.¨ She eyed the gloves. ¨What are those for? ¨

Not that she didn't like the gloves; they were a fashion statement all on there own without being worn, beautiful and so pure a white it gleamed. They began with the finger slots where she was to put her fingers inside of, and then it rounded off and formed a circle to hold her hand instead of the usual straight glove look. A star was shining but in reality it was a white crystal, and there were inscriptions as the glove went up, they were in gold, then a white bow was placed near the end, in the center of the bow another crystal was found and to finish it the sign of infinity, eternity.

Tomoyo glanced up at Aniue again who was still smiling, that smile of his was getting on her last nerve. But he urged her to take them which of course she did not.

¨Let go of Ohime-sama. You are hurting her.¨ Tomoyo looked at Sakura's arm and sure enough when she removed it her hand was imprinted on her arm.

¨Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…¨ Sakura waved it off.

¨Its alright Tomoyo-chan, you were angry I know how you get.¨ She shook her head in protest.

¨No…I had no right to hurt you.¨

¨I'm alright.¨ Sakura reassured, and Aniue pushed the gloves in front of Tomoyo again.

¨These will help you control it, put them on and please unless you are in a battle do not take them off, it would be dangerous.¨ Tomoyo nodded and put the gloves on, they adjusted to her hand and stuck, it felt as if they _**were**_ her hand and arms, they stretched out and stopped at her elbows. Aniue nodded in approval.

¨Remember to not take them off unless necessary, you see those letters and symbols? ¨ Tomoyo nodded.

¨They say Be Sealed, ¨ Then he pointed to the last sign the sign of eternity. ¨For Eternity.¨

¨Why does it say that? ¨ She asked tracing the signs.

¨You will find out soon enough.¨

The doors of the throne room opened once again, Berry had pushed them open dragging a wounded and unconscious Eriol with her. Tomoyo gasped and ran to there side taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders and they both dragged him in.

¨I thought you said you would take care of him.¨ Tomoyo whispered looking accusingly at Berry.

¨I can't find Miyu, unless you have healing powers you better help me find her.¨ Eriol woke with a groan and glanced at Tomoyo though a cracked eye.

¨Are...y-you ok, love? ¨ He asked barely able to breath let alone speak. Tomoyo nodded.

¨I'm fine Elli, don't talk alright? You need to rest.¨

¨I-I can't more…more…after…all of you.¨

¨What are you talking about Elli? ¨ He breathed in slowly.

¨More are c-coming, someone wants you, all of you, Sakura, her sisters, and you to die.¨ Berry almost dropped him.

¨no.¨ She whispered looking up at her parents in dismay. ¨No!!!! Mom Dad!!!! NO!!!¨ She shouted they looked grim as they stood up.

¨Berry, I need you to go and find your sisters, put Hiragizawa in the infirmary, Sakura, you Tomoyo and Li stay with him and do not come out until we tell you to.¨ Fujitaka said passing by them quickly.

¨B-but!! Father!!!¨ He looked back at Berry.

¨Do as I say. Nadeshiko…¨ His wife nodded and came by his side in an instant. ¨We need all of your power, go by the Bow Star,¨ Sakura stared at them with worry in her eyes.

¨Mommy? Daddy? ¨They glanced at her.

¨Do as your Father has instructed you Sakura you as well Berry. Lady and Lord Carnation I trust you know this situation.¨

¨W-What situation? ¨ Sakura asked approaching them. ¨What's going on? ¨ Aniue took hold of her arm and began to walk with her away from the room and into a corridor inside of the palace, Tomoyo and Berry hot on his trail. ¨LET GO ANIUE!!!! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO?!?!¨

¨They will succeed.¨ was all that came out of his lips.

They were dragged into a room where Syaoran was already, Berry set Eriol on his stomach carefully on a bed then looked up at Tomoyo who only had eyes for Eriol.

"Tomoyo, my sisters are already on her way to Father, I feel your power so I need you to use it.¨ Tomoyo looked at her like she had just lost her mind.

"I have no powers!!! I never have had any so I can't help.¨ Berry shook her head.

"Those gloves, they were made by my mother for you and you alone. Tomoyo you have an incredible power to heal but also to destroy. The gloves control your power because you can not at this point in time. That is why Aniue had told you never to take them off. They are made with sealing magic, if you do take them off…well see for yourself. ¨

Slowly Tomoyo took of the elbow length glove. Her whole arms where glowing and trembling with energy that she had never felt before. Power was flowing in her veins instead of blood, or did they flow together? She didn't know but to her it felt great. She moved her arms but the shaking did not stop.

"Do you believe me now? You have magic, but that magic had not awakened in the other world because the situations did not call for it.¨ Tomoyo gave Berry a scared expression before looking back at Eriol.

¨So now it does….but I don't know how to use it.¨ Berry sighed and shook her head.

¨You doubt yourself way too much, in the other world you didn't maybe because you were younger. Anyways, do as you think it should be done.¨ It was Tomoyo´s turn to sigh, why couldn't anyone here just be straight foreword?!? If Sakura ever wrote a mystery novel she would never read it.

Not to waste any more time Berry left the four in the infirmary and went to where he father mother and sisters where. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was unconscious again. A red hue was beginning to form on his cheeks, the first sign of a high fever. She couldn't hesitate if she wanted him to live. The wound was deep she could see some back bone he was in bad conditions and it would get worse if she didn't do something quick. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and she smiled at her in reassurance.

¨Its alright Tomoyo, you can do it.¨ Sakura said, Tomoyo nodded.

Her hands were still a glow but as she neared Eriol the glow began brighter and turned into a shine. When that happened her hands and arms began to hurt, her veins burned the blood and power boiling. But she paid no attention to any of these, she had to heal Eriol and not kill him, how she would do that she did not know. She placed her hands on his bleeding back and pressed on it shifting all her weight on him, he shouted in pain but she continued to apply more and more pressure. Her hands burned so much she thought they would fall but a few seconds later the glow seeped into Eriol. Veins were reconstructed, skin began to move and grow, the bone was covered up and all this while both the injured and the healer suffered an unbearable pain. Eriol shouted again and Tomoyo kept quite concentrating on the process that was taking place. When the skin had all together grown again she lifted her hands from his back and collapsed on the floor but Sakura caught her. She was breathing heavily a sheen of sweat covering her face. Syaoran came beside Sakura and gave her Tomoyo´s gloves. Sakura took them without looking at him and placed the gloves back on Tomoyo´s hands and arms. She smiled down at her taking hair from her face.

¨See, you did it.¨ Tomoyo nodded.

¨Y-Yeah, thank you Sakura.¨ and with that she dozed off. Sakura lifted her off the floor and placed her on another bed; she pulled the covers over her and left her to rest.

She sat down beside her and stared out the window not paying any attention to the person across the room. She couldn't talk to him, she wouldn't, it was something she had not will to do if she wanted to break down. But even though she gave him an unwelcome aura he still came by her.

¨Sakura-¨

¨Save it.¨ she cut him off harshly giving him a glare. He didn't flinch back just hung his head low. If only he had paid more attention to when he was resting none of this would ever have happened.

¨Sakura please listen to me.¨ She didn't answer. Instead she stood and brushed him off then went to the window staring out at the beautiful world she had arrived in. She didn't understand any of it, how she had six sisters, how her parents where here, how this world even here and she in it. Was she really a princess? But those questions would be saved for later, she was stuck in a room with someone who had hurt her more than once, she didn't want to be here.

¨Sakura it was never my intention to hurt you.¨ She turned and her glare intensified.

¨Yeah right.¨

¨Sakura-¨

¨SHUT UP!!!¨ He stayed silent, understanding how sad and confused she was. He back off and turned his back to her. She hesitated to continue but when he began to walk away she held on to him by hugging him from behind. He stopped and balled his fits in frustration.

¨Just shut up and listen to me Syaoran.¨ She whispered. ¨Its been six years….no communication at all, I thought you stopped loving me and I was determined to do the same. But when you came back….I was happy, so very happy you had finally come back.¨ A tear slipped from her eye, and then they just kept coming.

¨Sakura-¨

¨I said to shut up and listen!!!¨ He stayed quite. ¨You came back, but you treated me like you didn't care about me in the slightest, your eyes were so cold towards me. Then Tomoyo told me something I knew was going to happen and…Syaoran that hurt so much…w-why would you do that?!?!¨ He turned around and embraced her, she wanted to pull away but how could she? The void in her heart was beginning to become bigger and she couldn't stand not being with him anymore.

¨I'm sorry Sakura.¨ Was that all he could say? I'm sorry?

¨S-¨

¨Its your turn to be quite and listen.¨ She said nothing. ¨I would never hurt you unless it was something I had no choice in doing to protect you. I don't remember how I came to Japan because I was under a spell; someone was making me do things that I would never try to even think off Sakura. So please, I'm begging you not to be angry with me. No matter what happens Sakura, I will always and forever love you.¨

Sakura looked up at him, tears still flowing freely. Syaoran whipped them away with his thumb then caressed her cheek lovingly. What he said was the truth, nothing would make him not love her. She was his world and he would never deny it, not to anyone. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Sakura frowned.

¨Stop kissing me there.¨ She said giving him a playful glare. ¨I like it but…¨ He knew what she meant, he had never once kissed her on the lips. He had his reason too but if that was what she wanted, if she had really forgiven him, then he would.

¨Are you sure you want me to do that? ¨

¨Think of it as your apology to me.¨

¨Alright then.¨ He smirked and lifted her chin up, she was staring at him with eager eyes and a blush was forming on her cheeks. He passed a finger on it and then tilted his head down towards her. There lips only inches apart they closed there eyes and Syaoran captured her lips in his.


	11. Precautions of the Lake

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews I received!! You guys are the greatest. And just to let you know this story is almost over. Tee-hee. I decided to make the story two or three diffrent 'books'. So don't give me a heart attack with hateful reviews. Just a few more chapters then the next part of the story. I just felt that it needed to be like this. So please enjoy and don't kill me. I like my life very much.

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

Tomoyo woke up her hands and harms as heavy as lead. Her head was pounding as if a boulder had hit it. She tried to sit up but her hands gave way and she began to fall backwards on the bed. Someone caught her by the back and gently laid her back down. The person felt her head and sighed, a bucket was beside the bed and they ringed a towel and placed it on her forehead. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see the person was Sakura. She was staring down at her looking worried, but something else was shinning in her eyes again. There was a small but visible fire burning in her emerald seas and Tomoyo just had to smile.

¨S-Sakura-chan…its back.¨ Sakura looked at her curiously but dismissed any thoughts about it.

¨You have to rest Tomoyo, you have a very high fever and it doesn't seem to be getting any better.¨ Sakura said pulling the covers to her chin. ¨Your energy must have been used up.¨

¨H-how…¨

¨Eriol remember? You healed him but it took a toll on you. I guess you have to get used to your power so you won't get like this again.¨

¨Healed? But-¨ Tomoyo´s eyes were getting heavier but before they closed completely Syaoran came beside Sakura and took her waist. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder still giving Tomoyo a concerned look.

¨You need to let her rest Sakura.¨ Sakura nodded.

¨I know but she's asking me things and she does deserve answers.¨ Syaoran looked at Tomoyo she was in bad shape.

¨Rest.¨ was all he said. Tomoyo smiled then nodded.

¨I'm happy, you two finally are t-together…¨She tried to glare at Syaoran. ¨You hurt her again and I will make sure my new powers are used at their full on your face.¨ Then she dozed off again. Syaoran chuckled as he saw Tomoyo fall asleep again. Sakura hugged him and smiled to herself, her cousin was protective of her and she knew her threat could be carried out if she wanted it to be.

¨She's a curious one.¨

¨Yeah, you know she will do what she said.¨

¨Is that so? How will you kiss me if my face is deformed? She wouldn't make you unhappy know would she? ¨

¨Who says I would be unhappy? ¨ Syaoran chuckled and lifted her chin. Again a blush formed on her cheeks as he neared his face closer to hers.

¨You have only kissed me once Sakura.¨ He whispered. ¨Don't tell me you deny liking it? ¨ Sakura's blushed intensified when he said that, sure it was the first time they had ever kissed like that but he didn't need to bring it up like that!!!

¨Stop, Syaoran…¨ He laid her on a bed and slowly unbuttoned her vest jacket, she laid there paralyzed. ¨Syaoran? What are you doing?!?¨ But he didn't answer, instead he laid his head over where her heart was beating and listened to it.

¨Sakura, you're too easy to read.¨ He said, lifting up his head. He smirked. ¨What do you think I was going to do? ¨ He face looked like a ripe tomato, then suddenly he swooped down a gave her a small peck on the lips, a teaser merely.

¨Don't think so badly of me, Sakura.¨ She laughed and pushed him away.

¨I have every right to!! It's my mind and as a writer I will express it through my words.¨ He smiled making room for her to stand and she began to speak. He watched her go this way and that, watched how gracefully she moved, how her voice sounded like wind chimes flowing in the breeze, how her hair swayed gently. How he missed her, then her eyes, burning with determination as she jabbered on. Then he was in front of him saying something he couldn't hear, she pouted and turned away from him.

¨You didn't hear a word I said did you?!¨ He said nothing as he traced her delicate figure with his eyes. Then he stopped gazing back at her.

¨Gosh I love you so much.¨ he said, when Sakura turned she was blushing from the sudden comment. She smiled shyly and sat by him.

¨I love you too, I missed you Syaoran.¨ she whispered he nodded and caressed her silky honey brown hair.

¨I missed you more than you can ever imagine.¨

They stayed there for a bit just sitting beside each other enjoying the presence in the room. Being separated for six years made you want to never leave the other persons side even if it is necessary. Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder thinking of nothing but being close to him. The door opened slightly and a little boy's head peaked through the door. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the boy then she immediately recognized him, Juliet's son Akemi. She stood from the bed and walked over to him then squatted to his level. He was crying and hiccupping.

¨What's wrong Akemi? ¨ the boy looked up at her and his crying became louder.

¨I WANT MOMMY!!!!! WHERE'S MOMMY!!!!¨ Sakura embraced him and let him cry on her, she carried him back to the bed and rocked him back at forth.

¨Its alright Akemi, you mother will be here soon don't worry.¨

¨NO SHE WON'T, SHE WENT TO FIGHT THOSE UGLY THINGS OUTSIDE!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!¨

¨Akemi? ¨ a voice came from behind the door, his head instantly shot up and he stared at the door. ¨Akemi come here, my little sunrise I was so worried. Come the fighting is over now.¨ Akemi clutched onto Sakura.

¨Isn't that your mother Akemi? Let's go open the door.¨ Sakura suggested about to stand but Akemi just held onto her much tighter. She looked down in concern. Wasn't the boy just crying down the place for his mother? Now that she's here he doesn't want to even open the door for her. That's weird.  
¨Akemi come on, mommy is outside.¨ He shook his head and his dark brown eyes filled with terror.

¨T-that's not m-mommy.¨ He whispered beginning to tremble.

¨Akemi stop playing around; let's go open the door for your mother.¨

But the door flew open without another warning from the person on the other side. It wasn't a person, no; it was a small toy that stood there. An ugly little thing it looked like a spider with the head of a women and the body of a tarantula. Akemi screamed and hide his face in Sakura's chest. Syaoran stood and summoned his sword and pointed it at the toy. Sakura was lost, it just an ugly toy, there was no need to be so aggressive to something so harmless. But the toy began to grow until it was twice the size of an average grown man. The women's head bared fangs and poison dripped from the tips. Her eyes were replaced by blood flowing slits and her face became horribly distorted.

¨SAKURA!!!!¨ Akemi cried, tears flowing rapidly down his face. ¨SAKURA THAT'S NOT MY MOMMY!!! I WANT MOMMY!!!¨ The creature charged at her but she couldn't move completely paralyzed with fear. Suddenly her vision became blurry and the room began to glow wine red. Her figure trembled as the creature came closer and closer to them. Suddenly she saw it on the floor a blood curdling scream erupting form its mouth while black blood flowed from its stomach. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and rushed out of the room.

¨We have to find somewhere else to hide.¨ He whispered but Sakura couldn't hear him but she did remember who they had just left behind.

¨T-Tomoyo, and Eriol-kun…¨ He shook his head.

¨They'll be fine, I placed a shield on both of them so whatever comes can't hurt the. But you and the boy are another matter completely. That thing wanted both of you and more are coming I can feel it, we have to hurry.¨ Sakura's eyes only saw red, and it stayed that way until she saw other things, terrifying things that she couldn't even explain herself.

¨WATCH OUT!!!¨ It was Juliet's voice and Sakura saw another flash of light, white light, then she fainted.

Syaoran paced back and forth in the small conference room. The Tenno and Kinjo Heika were seated together on a pink sofa, while Sakura's sisters were scattered through out the room. He looked at the second youngest which was Berry, when she caught him staring she gave him a death glare. Obviously she really did not like his company, and then there was Touya, the look a like brother. He still didn't understand much of this world but with the attack that had just happened he knew Sakura as well as her sisters and anyone descending of the Kinomoto family was in danger.

¨What were those things? ¨ He started off at a long time of thinking, Sakura's mother shuddered as if there was a draft in the room; she looked pale much more pale than she had before.

¨Those things are called Darcreature. Before my mother and father came into power they had to defeat someone who was already on the throne. Artemis Gresseau, a power hungry maniac.¨ Explained Touya matter of fact-ly. ¨Him and my father used to be friends when they were younger but something went wrong with the man and he became the vilest create in all of the Star Realm. My Father along with the help of Mother defeated him in one of the bloodiest battle this world had ever seen but they couldn't kill him. He went into hiding and vowed to destroy this kingdom as well as the youngest child in the family. Those things are his creations, they are banished people of the Star Kingdom who would rather fight for evil rather than good but their reward isn't a pleasant one as you have already seen.¨ Syaoran nodded taking the information in without much trouble. The room fell silent for a time before another question came to him.

¨Why the youngest? ¨ Berry rolled her eyes and stood up, she glided over to him her dagger ready.

¨You ask too many questions!!! Just be satisfied with the information you have already gotten, we have better things to do than to tell you about our history.¨ Miyuki came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, restraining her from whatever she wanted to do.

¨The youngest child of the Imperial Family is the most powerful being in our society. The powers of all our ancestors as well as our powers themselves are given to the last child born into the family in turn making her the successor of the throne. Unlike it is in your world where the first born takes the throne, in here the last takes it.¨ Miyuki explained holding onto a leather bound book. She backed away with Berry in tow.

¨So I was right, those things were after her. Then that man sent them here just to kill her but would the benefit him? It wasn't just to kill something else had to be involved for it.¨

Then someone knocked the door of the conference room and Aniue came through it. Someone was holding him by the robe, a small delicate hand. When he was fully inside the room Sakura came behind him like a lost little girl.

¨Excuse my intrusion but the Princess needs to speak with him.¨ He gestured over to Syaoran. Sakura looked up at him and wobbled over to him, she was shaken, it was clear she had just woken up from a restless sleep. Syaoran took her by the elbow and led her to an empty seat near a window. She stared at him for a while not able to say anything but then her lips started to move and slowly words flowed out of her mouth.

¨I…can't…remember.¨ she whispered, and then she scanned the room completely allowing her eyes to settle on her parents.

¨Who…¨

Nadeshiko stood and went to her, with her hand she closed Sakura's eyes and she went limp in the chair. Syaoran straightened her body and glared at Aniue.

¨What did you do?!¨ Nadeshiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

¨He has done what was required of him to do. Her memories of the attack were erased from her; she has no need for them at this instant. It seems that the magic used to do it was a bit too strong but the effects are not permanent, when she wakes up she will have recovered the memories that she has kept.¨ Syaoran eyes harden when he heard what the queen had said. He jerked Sakura away from her touch, she was surprised but understanding lit her eyes.

¨Its for the best Xiao Lang.¨

¨Don't you dare say that.¨ He hissed. ¨She has the right to now what is happening to her, you deciding what memories she should keep and what memories she can't is cruel.¨

¨HEY!! DON'T TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY-¨ Nadeshiko raised her hand shushing Berry.

¨Its alright Berry, what he says is true but as of right now its all we have to protect her. I'm sorry Xiao Lang but your wishes can not be fulfilled.¨ Aniue stood beside the queen and bowed before her.

¨Do you wish to put Ohime-sama in her respective room? ¨ Sakura's mother nodded. ¨Forgive me Li but the queen has ordered it.¨ Syaoran gave Sakura to him without any protest and Aniue went to set her down in her own bed. Syaoran stared at the queen with a hardened expression but said nothing to her. She smiled and gestured him to the door.

¨There are servants waiting for you outside, they will guide you to the room you will be staying in if you wish to do so.¨ He still said nothing as he walked briskly pass her. But he failed to notice a lone tear slipping down the queen's cheek, she knew things like this would happen and it hurt her profoundly.

Aniue walked down the wide corridor in a rush. He wanted to set the princess down in her room and leave her there before he did something that he wasn't suppose to do. He went right then left then straight and opened a cherry wood door. Inside lay the princess's quarters. It had changed since she was a baby; the golden crib was replaced by a bed with fat pillows and thick silk blankets. There were pink curtains hung by the window and a vanity was beside the closet where all her dresses and kimono's were. With simple magic he lifted the blankets and set her down then settled the blankets on her body till they reached her chin. The room was silent and only the steady breath that was coming from the princes could be heard. He caressed her cheek gently and placed his thumb on her pink lips. He neared his head down but before he could do what he wanted he jerked back and caught himself.

'I came to fulfill my duties to my lord and not my own.' He said to himself backing away from the bed.

He stood by the door and watched her sleep. Her chest moved steadily up and down, up and down. He couldn't stay in that room, he had to get out but he did not want to leave her alone. If those things attacked again, she would be their only target. But another attack was not going to happen soon, it was just an excuse he made for himself to stay by the young princess.

¨I wonder why my feelings must betray my purpose. ¨ He stood outside the room beside the door. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes allowing darkness to take over him for a while.

'Your feelings for the lost princess should never be Aniue.´ a low and husky malevolent voice called to him. Aniue opened his eyes and in front of him stood a man. The man's skin was as white as snow; his hair was long and tied into a low pony tail. His eyes were darker than the lowest abyss in the bottom most part of the earth and they shone with only the light of evil. He was a handsome man but the aura that he dispelled was a sure turn off. His thin lips curved into a cheeky smile that Aniue detested, but never the less he knelled down and put his right hand to his heart his head bowed low.

´Yes, I know this well.´ He responded through clenched teeth. The man laughed a low and serpent like laugh that chilled to the bone.

´Yet, they have grown stronger into something that should have never been created. Who do you fool Aniue? Your desire is to be with her, you can not lie to me.´ Aniue did not respond. ´My son, you love the princess more than you are loyal to me.´ Aniue stayed still, damn it why had this man conceived him?!?! Why did he have to be his father? ´Nothing to ssssssssay I ssse.´ A forked tongue slithered out of his mouth like a snakes.

´What is there to say? You know the truth do you not? I love the princess what else do you want from me? ´

´I want you, my son, you are the only one who can be close to that lost child and kill her and so you will do.´ Aniue lifted his head and glared at his father.

´No!!! You promised me that I would not have to eliminate her!!!´ the man chuckled.

´Promises are meant to be broken my dear son. You _**will**_ kill the youngest princess of this accursed family. Make that clear in your love sick head.´ a seal appeared on Aniue's forehead and he could not move, the seal was burned into his head until it glowed black, then it vanished.

´You can not disobey me Aniue, I am your father and that seal will ensure that you will not disobey. Because if you do, your brother will be of more use than you were.´

The figure vanished like a pillar of smoke. Aniue leaned on the wall and gasped for air to get back into his lungs. His heart beat increased and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. Why damn it, why had he been born if he was only going to suffer? Why had he been born if nothing he wanted he would ever obtain. Why? Why? He could not understand why. He heard the princess scream and he rushed into the room despite himself.

She was sitting in the bed holding herself as if it was below zero degrees in the room. She was shaking badly and her eyes had gone the color of grey, no longer the oceans of bottle green he had seen moments ago. He held her by the shoulders trying to get her to stay still but she wouldn't. He had to try something else but what?

¨Ohime-sama!! Wake up, you must wake up!!!¨ Nothing. ¨Please tell me what you saw, speak say anything!!!¨ Her eyes snapped on him and her shaking became worse.

¨N-no….p-please…he-he-he'll….A-A….b-blood…¨ He did not understand a word that was coming from her lips. He had to call someone for help; he could not do this alone. He stood and was about to rush out the room when Sakura's hand caught his. She held him then pulled him back. She buried her head into his chest and held onto him for dear life as tears of fear rolled down her cheeks.

¨Ohime…¨

¨Make him go away….¨ she whispered, he gasped as she said those words. He held her head and allowed her to finish crying before any others came. When she finally stopped he set her back down on the bed and tucked her in again. Before he left he placed a light kiss on her hair and caressed her cheek.

¨I won't allow him to harm you.¨


	12. Protection of the Lake

_**Hi!! Thanks for all the reviews I received.I can see that you all are getting excited on what is going to happen next. Well lets just keep on reading. Please tell me if there were any spelling errors. I read over this before I posted it up. I hope you enjoy reading it becuase I enjoyed writing it after a few weeks of writers block. So let me stop yapping and allow you to continue to read. Enjoy!!

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

It was dark in the dream world, very dark. As if night was able to reach the world from the outside. She stood there in the center of it all shaking in fear. No one was there with her; she was alone in the darkness, a darkness that would threaten to swallow her up at any moment. She took a step forward and only heard the echo of her movement. Some courage came to her and she began to walk looking frantically for any sign of life, any sign of someone who was in the darkness with her but she found no one.

´Syaoran?!´ Her voice was edgy and shaky. ¨Aniue?! Berry?!¨ There was no answer. ¨Anyone? ¨ She whispered dropping to her knees. She held herself trying to keep together but the fear that gripped her heart was too great and she began to whimper.

´Oh!!! Here you are.´ Sakura looked up to find a young boy, he looked the same as Aniue just younger about the age of four.

´Aniue? ´ He smiled brightly at her and took her hand tugging her to stand and making her follow him deeper and deeper into the darkness.

´Sakura Ohime-_san_´

Another figure appeared beside her, a younger version of herself, she looked about two and a small tiara was atop her little head. She stumbled after the boy giving him an adorable attempt of a glare.

´Iue, its Ohime-_sama_ not Ohime-_san_ that iws diswespectfuwl.´ The boy stopped and turned around a playful smirk gracing his lips.

´You don't look like much of an Ohime-_sama_ to me. Ohime-_san_ sounds much more like you.´ The younger girl pouted and her eyes watered.

´OHIME-SAMA!! IUE OHIME-SAMA!!!´ The boy laughed and knelled down in front of the crying Sakura, he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. The child stopped her crying to look at Aniue in surprise and she began to hiccup.

´Hai, Hai, Ohime-sama.´ He whispered smiling. The younger girls eyes softened and she smiled gently, she took his hand into her own cupping them with both of hers.

´Neh, Iue, do you evew thwink we'll get marwwied? ´ The boy's smile saddened but the girl did not notice.

´Maybe.´

´I want to.´ She stated boldly and this took the young boy by surprise as he stared at her in shock. ´I want to get marwwied with Iue, and then…then…Iue then what? ´ The boy chuckled and stood helping the child to her own small feet.

´I don't know Sakura, maybe we will be together but not married.´ Her face pinched in displeasure.

´I want to marwwe Iue!!!´ She ran in front of him and took his hands but stopped when she saw his head bowed lowed. She glimpsed tiny droplets of water coming down his smooth cheeks. She embraced him and stroked his hair gently.

´No crwying Iue, no crwying.´ She whispered. He smiled despite the tears that overcame him; he felt as if she was protecting him from something, something that she knew was harming him.

´Alright.´ He whispered. She smiled still stroking his head.

´Gwood Boy, Gwood Boy, no more crw…´ She started to fall backwards her eyes already closed.

´SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!!!´ He shook the sleeping child that was in his arms and he looked up with rage at the Sakura who was staring at them in total shock.

´STOP IT!!! YOU PROMISED FATHER YOU PROMISED!!! STOP!!! YOU'RE HURTING HER!!!´ His body was flung aside and Sakura's small frame was picked up harshly.

´Its finally time.´ Aniue stood a small white ball of energy that barley glowed in his palm.

´LET HER GO!!!´ He charged at the invisible figure only to be thrown harshly back. Someone held him by the collar as he tried frantically to get free.

The figure turned to her and suddenly she was paralyzed, the darkness came upon her in a rush and screams reached her ears. Screams of battle, of agony, of defeat, and of sadness. When the darkness lifted she saw bodies littered all around her but one caught her attention. The boy was covered in black and red blood, an arm was missing and its stomach was still pouring out blood. She covered her mouth in horror as she discovered who it was.

¨Syaoran!!! SYAORAN!!! SYAORAN!!!¨ She screamed bursting into tears and knelling in the blood. Her tears mixed with the different colors of blood as she cried over his body.

She shot up in the bed screaming their names, her body covered in heavy sweat and instantly someone was beside her cradling her in their chest. She buried her head in the unknown chest and sobbed. The person rubbed her back trying to calm her down but she continued to cry with more force.

¨Sakura, Sakura its alright, it was a dream a bad dream.¨ The person murmured. Sakura looked up at him and when he saw who it was her crying intensified.

¨Sakura? ¨

¨Y-You're alright!!!¨ She cried hugging him as if he would disappear from her sight. ¨You're alright!! Syaoran you're alright!!!¨ Then she pulled away her eyes going wide with fear.

¨Aniue…where is he?!?! Where's Aniue?!?!¨ Syaoran gave her a bewildered expression and just then the door opened to reveal the person she was calling. He had been outside standing guard. He smiled meekly and bowed his head.

¨Yes Ohime-sama? ¨ She scrambled off the bed and threw herself on him, hugging him just as tightly as she had embraced Syaoran. She was still trembling as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks.

¨Your alright!! You're alright…¨ Aniue looked down at the princess in surprise than cast a curious look at Syaoran who just stared at her back. Aniue pulled her away gently and smiled again.

¨Yes, I'm alright, but you are another matter. Please go back to your bed and rest. I am standing guard outside, and Li-san is with you. So don't cry alright? ¨ He said lifting a tear from her cheek. Sakura gently took his hand and smiled shakily.

¨Arigato, Iue.¨ Aniue gasped in shock and his eyes widened with utter surprise. His lip quivered and he bit it to stop the unconscious shaking.

¨Y-You remembered…¨ Her smile steadied as she nodded in confirmation.

¨Mmm, is it alright I call you Iue, Aniue? ¨ He nodded reluctantly then stood and directed her to the bed, when she sat down he rushed out the room without another glance at her.

When he was safe outside he sighed and skidded down onto the floor, he was pale very, very pale. How did she remember his childhood name given by her? It was impossible for her to just remember by sheer will. So what had triggered it? But before he could allow his brain to mule over possible answers he felt a tear slip from his closed eyes. He pressed them tighter together but more tears came, more and more and more until he just gave in. Tears slipped down his cheeks reddening his eyes and leaving streaks on his skin. He cursed himself for being so weak but none the less he allowed himself to silently cry. Longing for the days before any of this could be even imagined.

_´Neh, Neh, Iue? ´_

Aniue took his hand from his eyes and stared in surprise as scenery unfolded before him. It was the princess; she was dressed in an elegant party dress with frills on the sides and puffs on the sleeves. She twirled around and around for him who was sitting under a tree, a younger version of him sitting right beside him. He watched as she toppled over her feet and landed on the ground with her butt. He remembered, they were teenagers, just about ready to go to a coming of age party for the princess herself. They had escaped the palace together and went to the royal gardens to relax a bit before the festivities. His younger self stood and gave out a hand; she graciously took it a blush creeping across her cheeks from embarrassment.

_´Iue, is this dress alright? I mean I am __supposed to wear a Kimono but I think it is plain to go by tradition. Big Brother says I look like a monster.´ Aniue laughed and hauled her up. He took her fragile waist into his arms and pushed her against his chest. She gasped a bit but allowed him to do it._

_´You listen too much to that brother of yours. Sakura you look beautiful, you mustn't doubt yourself.´ _

_´Arigato Iue.´ _

He shook his head vigorously and stood up wiping his face from any remaining tears. He could not allow himself to think of those things, about her, he had a mission and something had to be done before he completed it. He wouldn't allow his father to hurt her, no matter what happened to him.

Sakura stared at the door Aniue had just rushed out of. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Her heart hurt terribly with his sudden exit and somehow she could identify the type of pain she felt. It wasn't new to her, but also not as severe as when Syaoran had left. But why did she feel a pain like this for a man she just met? She didn't now. Syaoran placed a hand a top of hers and she looked at him with sad eyes.

¨D-Did I do something wrong? ¨ He smiled and shook his head.

¨No, Blossom you must have reminded him of something, maybe he just needed time to think.¨ she nodded.

¨Maybe.¨

¨But that is not our main concern, how are you feeling? ¨ She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't feel any muscle pain.

¨I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? ¨

¨Do you remember anything? ¨

¨Remember what? Syao you're not making any sense.¨

¨Never mind then, just lay down and rest.¨

¨Am I suppose to remember-¨ She cut herself off as a major headache took over, the pain causing her thoughts to completely be forgotten. She held her head between her knees and breathed in and out slowly.

¨Sakura? Sakura!?!? Sakura what's wrong?!?¨

¨I-It hurts, it hurts, why can't I remember? Tomoyo-chan…then…then-¨She screamed as the pain increased. Syaoran held her shoulders and made her look up at him.

¨Stop trying to remember Sakura!!!¨ She slapped his hands away and glared.

¨No!!! I want to-¨ She screamed again and Syaoran sighed in frustration. He lifted his hand over her eyes and a green glow emitted from them for a second, when he took his hand away she fell backwards. He caught her by the waist and set her back down on the covers tucking her in.

¨I'm sorry about this Sakura.¨ What he had just done wouldn't erased her memories of what just happened, he had merely put her to sleep to not put any more stress on her head. He sighed and went out the door.

He stood by the door left half open. A fear overtook him when he even thought of leaving Sakura alone. Aniue was still on the floor holding his head his eyes blank for a second. An intense feeling come through the hall, hatred, the two hated each other for something they had not realized could even make such a strong feeling. Aniue stood up not bothering to turn to Syaoran. They stood there for minutes in silence. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he forcefully turned Aniue to face him. They glared at another the hatred felt before emitting from each others eyes in a much more powerful manor than before.

"You hurt her." Was Syaoran's simple statement, Aniue took back his arm harshly and his glared intensified ten fold.

"I would do no such thing to her. Don't you come accusing me of things when you don't understand the bond we have." Syaoran snorted and resisted the urge to strangle and kill him.

"This is the first time you've met Sakura! Don't come telling me about special bonds!" Aniue said nothing for a long time, just looked at him. It was as if he was looking at something else instead of a human. Well he had been looking at things non-human all his life so sometimes he couldn't tell the difference.

"It does not matter anyways. The Princess is safe that is all that matters." He turned down and began to walk away from Syaoran. Almost at the end of the passage way Syaoran shouted,

"STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!!"

Aniue clenched his hands into fists as he disappeared down the left turn of the passage. He walked quickly to his room. He shut the door and threw himself on the bed. Looking to the ceiling he could see himself and the princess at a time best left forgotten. She smiled at him and gave him a gift. He accepted it but told her it was no nessacery.

"_But Iue!!! Its your birthday, please won't you open it?" _Her voice faded in and out of his ears. Distant and unreachable as he had feared those years before, but it was unavoidable.

_He set the present down on the grass and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura blushed and smiled as he trailed kisses along her neck until he reached her lips. They kissed for a moment before Sakura spoke again, breathless._

'_Iue, no cheating. Open it or you won't get another one.'_

'_Tell me Sakura who is going to stop me?' She giggled._

'_No one I guess.' _

Aniue sighed as he closed his eyes. She had always been so beautiful. Always vibrant and happy no matter what happened. He still remembered her last words to him before everything changed and she fled.

'_Aniue, promise me you'll come and find me.' She whispered. Seated in the dark room with him at her side. She could hear the screams of battle and of death. She had to leave, but that didn't mean she wanted to do so._

'_Sakura I can't-'_

'_Promise me, Aniue please.'_

'_Sakura' A body slammed against the door. It slumped lifeless as blood trickled into the closet. She screamed and held onto him. He turned her head away from it._

'_Iue…I love you. Please come get me. Please, promise me you will. I don't want to be away from you. If you promise…at least…that part of you won't leave me…please?'_

"I knew, Sakura, that was too much of you to ask of me. But yet still…."

'_I promise you, love.'_


	13. Revelations of the Lake

_**Hi!! Thanks so much for waiting patiently on this chapter. It kinda threw me off when I saw I had already updated Precautions, I thought it was chapter 13 and was about to put it up again. Well I didn't and here you have the thirteenth chapter, Revelations of the Lake. I'll try to update Wolves Curse and Bridge of Lakes on Friday. Love y'all for reviewing!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She shifted her gaze outside and her breath was taken away by the beauty of the scene. The darkness outside made the stars-golden and fluorescent- shine all the more brighter. In the distance she could see the lights of the city as people still went about their business. It would be wonderful to go out and see what they did every day. She climbed out of her bed and went by the balcony. Although she had a little trouble opening the door she did so. When she stepped out there was a chill that passed her. The wind made the trees sway and the flowers bend a little. She shivered but did not go back in. All she had one were some short puffy PJ pants and a night shirt of the same design. Closing her eyes she held onto the railing and a new feeling washed over her. Something she had not felt in a long time, calm and serenity. Someone snaked their arms around her waist and without a second thought she leaned on him.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked beginning to stroke his forearm. He held her tighter as he began to gaze at the infinite stars in the dark sky.

"Long enough," He looked down at her. "Did you have another bad dream?" She shook her head and turned in his arms that's why she could see his face.

"No." She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. He seemed so tired and worn. Like he hadn't slept for days on end. She was beginning to get worried about him. Ever since they came to this world he had always been on his toes. Fighting off and unknown enemy, protecting her, fighting with Aniue or Berry. It looked like no one had any consideration for his personal needs at all, including herself. "Sleep with me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sakura." He said looking at her cautiously. But she shook her head stubbornly then laid it on his chest.

"Just for tonight, we won't do anything. I just don't want you to leave me. Just for tonight Syaoran."

He nodded and Sakura led him inside to her room. He had been here before but not at midnight. It was more enchanting than the stars outside. Gems hung from the ceiling spinning slightly giving little light and the rest was the same but yet so different? Sakura came to her bed and pulled him in. When they were completely settled in, she scooted a little into him and gave him a peck on the mouth. He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Night Syao," She whispered.

At the break of dawn Sakura woke up again still in Syaoran's arms. He was snoring slightly and his face was relaxed. She smiled happy that he was getting some sleep. After a few minutes she eased her way out of his arms and to her feet. She grabbed a book at her nightstand and tip toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake him.

She sat on the tiled floor and looked at the book in her lap. The "Bridge of Lakes" cover stared back at her. The figure was in a different position. She had expected something had happened to the book last night. But she didn't want to check it out because Syaoran was a bit more important at that time. She opened the book and new golden words were already written. She scanned them for a second not recognizing the calligraphy but the second time she read over them carefully.

'_Generations have come and gone, leaving the Lakes to their own devices. The Star World was placed in charge of protecting the portals of travel. Because to the Star World was given the Lake of Dreams and to its connecting sister the Lake of Agony. During its faithful duty a war broke out in the Stars, a conflict with themselves.'_

It stopped there as the letters trailed off aimlessly. Sakura leaned on the wall and a scene played in her mind, the beginning of the war. The castle was under siege, troops were sent out to protect the interior if the Thorn Gates served useless. It scared her so she quickly opened her eyes and more words were written in the book.

'_The families youngest child had been born to them, a princess of magnificent power. She was young and beautiful winning the hearts of all her subjects. The war had broken out when she was ready to ascend the throne. But the family thought it otherwise. Precautions had to be taken to ensure her safety and so…'_

Once again it stopped. Sakura sighed in frustration and laid her head on the cool of the tile. Books were such complicated things that she could never understand. That's why she loved them so much. This book in particular was becoming her favorite. But it would have to wait until later. She expected her family to be morning people. With a silent sigh she stood and went on to do her daily morning girl things. An hour later she was smelling like roses in a white sun dress that she had found in the wardrobe by the window. She checked her reflection then looked over at Syaoran. Still he was asleep his chest rising and falling steadily. She smiled, quietly she tip toed over to him, kissed his forehead and said,

"I love you."

Then she headed out the room leaving Syaoran asleep. Once she stepped into the corridor almost instantly a guard was at her side. The man bowed his face showing no sign of any emotions. Sakura gave him a cautious look then started walking down the hall. The man followed her as silently as her own shadow. It gave her the creeps and she made a point of showing it on her face. Soon though she was able to make it to the dining room but if you asked her she had no idea how she had gotten there in the first place. She stepped inside glancing this way and that. The guard stayed outside. It looked like she was the first one in there when she saw her brother though she was proved wrong. He looked up from his place on the table and smiled.

"Looks like the monster has finally become an early bird." He said expecting her to explode but she surprised him.

"You are soooooooooooooooooo not going to get on my nerves Tou-ya!!!" She sang skipping over to him. She pinched his arm and he grunted a little.

"Well, well, what's got you in this foul mood." She glared at him.

"Oh shut it."

He laughed and caught her by her waist. Gently he carried her in the air then set her on his lap all while sitting down. She laughed and giggled as she swung weightlessly in the air. When she was set down her brother gave her a loving kiss on the head.

"You don't know for how many stars I wanted to do that, Blossom." She smiled and blushed. It was unusual for her to see her brother like this. She liked it. "So how was your night?" Her blush darkened.

"P-Pretty good." She whispered diverting his gaze. He smirked seeing her get shy.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing…"

"Come on Blossom don't hide it from me." She glanced up at him and he gave her an encouraging smile. With a small sigh she nodded.

"Ne, onii-chan…atashi…hontoni, hontoni, squida, Syaoran-kun…" She whispered leaning her head on his chest. Her brother patted her head understanding why she had told him that. Unlike his counterpart in the Mirror World, he wanted to hear his sisters point of view of things. Especially about her love life it was to protect her as well as have her trust him with everything. He had missed her over the years and he wouldn't let the opportunity he had now to pass him by like a shooting star in the sky.

"You still haven't told me what happened last night."

"Well….don't be angry." She gave him another glance and took a deep breath. "H-he waited for me on my balcony last night….and I-I asked him to sleep with me…" She waited for the explosion but when she looked at her brother none came. He was calm as he gazed out the window where the twin stars were shinning as the sun.

"Did you…" He began but trailed off unable to complete his sentence. Sakura blushed even harder than before and shook her head in total embarrassment.

"NO!!!! We…I….no!!!" He chuckled.

"Calm it down, so you two just slept together in one bed? Wow, aren't you a shy one," This earned him a punch in the gut. He laughed at her attempt to hurt him. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to so don't worry. But be careful with him." She gave a small nod laying back on him.

"He's still sleeping, he was so tired last night. It was sweet of him to stay up for me. He had asked me if I had a bad dream, like he was expecting it…."

"THIS IS CRUELTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Berry screeched rushing inside the room. The princess yanked Sakura from Touya's lap and held her possessively. She glared at Touya who gave her an annoyed look. The rest of the family came in including Tomoyo and Eriol and they all sat around the table. Berry still glaring at her brother made Sakura sat beside her and as far away from Touya as possible. The two siblings exchanged glares while their breakfast was being served.

"Crazy Witch." He muttered putting some eggs in his mouth and chewing. Berry gave him a disdained glare.

"Macho Idiot." She countered. A second later they locked gazes and glared.

Eventually their mother got fed up with it. She stood gave both of them a smack on the head with the back of her hand and sat back down. They mumbled apologies to her and went back to their breakfast. Sakura giggled quietly careful not to allow her mother to notice. Little Akemi started to crawl under the table yanking at his cousins skirts. Ringo yelped when she felt his teeth on her leg. He got a scolding from his mother and father then sat sulking in his high chair. He hated that thing!! Katie sat beside Tomoe her sister and they chatted about their upcoming tests from their tutors which apparently were not very hard. Breakfast lasted for a few hours. Every time the bell chimed Sakura would look at the door but saw no signs of it opening to reveal Syaoran. She was beginning to get worried that he was sick in bed. Touya noticed her muteness but said nothing. Breakfast ended with Berry and Touya still having a staring contest. Berry grabbed Sakura's arm and they started to chat endlessly. Every time Berry caught Touya's eye she smirked and talked even louder with her sister. Touya rolled his eyes, sometimes his sister could be so childish it annoyed him.

After a few minutes Berry had to be pulled away by her tutor for her afternoon session. She kicked and screamed on the way out and Sakura laughed which earned her a glare from her sister. This only made her laugh even more.

"DON'T WORRY!!!" Berry shouted at the end of the hall being towed by a very muscular tutor as well as a royal guard. "YOU'RE TIME WILL COME!!! TRUST ME IT WILL!! YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Her voice faded as they turned a corner.

Sakura laughed some more before entering her bed room. She looked towards the bed and smiled sadly. Syaoran laid still sleeping deeply. She tip toed over to him and kissed his lips gently whispering 'I love you' once more for the day. She went to her balcony, leaning on the railing she allowed the cold air to whip at her cheeks turning them pink. She sighed in contentment. For the first time in a long time she felt satisfied and happy. Was it because she was with Syaoran? Or maybe just the new world itself? It just felt like she belonged here better than the other world. She liked it for the short time she was here. And somehow she knew more was out there, more that she wanted to explore. She needed to know more about the world she was in. She had a family that loved her, a palace to explore, people to rule. Was this all really hers? Her world, her life, her birthplace? But doubt was not on her mind, somehow she knew better than anything that she belonged here.

"I see you are enjoying the scenery." Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled. She was already too used to her sister popping out of nowhere in particular to be surprised now.

"Yeah, everything is so different here. Ne Iue why don't we hang out together?" She asked jumping up on the railing. Sakura skipping up and down relishing the feeling of not using the Clow Cards. Having power that did not need the Cards was wonderful. Aniue was sitting on a tree close to her room. He smiled slightly at her enthusiasm.

"I don't believe that is a good idea Princess." His eyes glanced behind her. "Anyways your…lover…." He grimaced. "Does not seem well, stay with him." Sakura looked at Syaoran's sleeping figure. Yes, she knew he was tired but confining herself to a room was not a good idea. She wanted to see more of the palace and Aniue was the perfect person to do that. If Syaoran woke up she would come back immediately to see how he felt.

"He'll be alright." She whispered looking longingly at him. She wanted him to come. But she shook her head and jumped from the railing. Mid air she winked at Aniue and told him to come with her.

Aniue looked at her cautiously. Sakura had always been the one for adventure but he knew where boundaries laid, if something inevitable happened he couldn't know if he could control himself. So reluctantly he followed her down his heavy robes flowing behind him. He took one look at her and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and a pink leather coat appeared in his hands. He draped it over her shoulders allowing it to warm her up. Her teeth chattered endlessly as they walked towards the garden. They sat down inside the green house where there was a small table with cushions and a single star shaped flower in the center. Sakura sneezed twice and the flower turned red then green then back to yellow.

"It's the middle of Inwin you should not be out without a thicker and warmer dress." He said glancing at the flower. She sneezed then rubbed her nose.

"W-What's…Inwin?" Another sneeze. Aniue sighed and cursed himself for this but he hugged her body close to his warming her up a bit more. Both blushed scarlet and it wasn't because of body heat.

"In the Mirror World you call it Winter." He whispered rubbing her arms for friction to add to the warmth she lacked.

Sakura looked up at him surprised at his sudden show of affection. But he didn't meet her gaze, instead he looked ahead anywhere that weren't her accusing emerald eyes. How many years had it been since she had to escape? Too many for him to count. Her first days away clawed at his heart like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Then days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then months into years. The pain of leaving her was still strong but now that she was with him, he couldn't have her. He knew that her love was in the Mirror World, just as she was not of it neither was he. Both were destined to meet and what she had with him now meant nothing. It couldn't mean anything anymore though it was too late, he was already too deeply in love with the young princess.

"Iue, what's on your mind?" Aniue finally looked down to see her curious eyes. They no longer held the accusation he had seen before.

"It's nothing Ohime-sama." He replied coldly. She pouted an angry look coming to her features.

"Stop it!!" She demanded but he gave her a confused look.

"What exactly do you want me to stop doing Ohime-sama?"

Sakura pushed away from him and stood. She gripped the cloak and glared down at him. Accusation at full scale and burning like a flame in the darkness. He winced and began to feel uncomfortable around her presence.

"THAT!! JUST THAT!!" She shouted angrily. "I don't understand Iue!! I thought you like me calling you that, I thought you liked being around me! So what's with treating me so coldly and calling me Ohime-sama? Stop it!!" She sighed and sat back down, Aniue sat in stunned silence. The Sakura he remembered would have never caught onto what he was doing until he told her.

"Sa-"She held up a hand.

"Save it Iue." She sighed gazing out into the glass walls of the green house. Pictures flashed through her mind, memories of her and him. "I-I know….I know there is more to us that I cannot remember…Iue I want to remember."

"You do not know what you are saying Sakura." He whispered putting his head in his hands.

His shoulders shook violently but he said nothing. She was about to speak when he lifted his head and suddenly she was under him. It was so quick that she was still in the position she was when sitting beside him. He gazed down at her with the intensity of passion and love as well as want. But all this was hidden by controlled anger, anger for what she knew not. Suddenly she was scared, her heart picked up speed and he could hear it. He placed a hand to her heart this resulting of him touching her breast slightly. Sakura blushed; her breath escaped her as his warm fingers traced up to her lips. His thumb rubbed at her flushed lips, she murmured his name softly not even conscious that she was doing so. Some other part of her took over because when he leaned down and kissed her she did not refuse. Instead a dormant love and passion burst to the surface as he kissed her. Her hands held his face in place so he wouldn't go anywhere except into her. Something burned them inside, a scorching heat of old un-acquired, fleeted love. Her cheeks grew darker and her lips whiter as new memories flooded her mind. Aniue and her in a bedroom relishing just being alone, them in this same green house speaking, them as children playing, it was all so new to her. Tears streaked down her cheeks and that was when Aniue stopped. He pulled away and gazed at her as he did moments ago.

"No, you don't want to remember," He lifted a tear from her cheek. "This is why, you are not ready to remember what has happened, not ready to remember me as I was before." Sakura squirmed under him as more tears came from her eyes.

"You're cruel." She whispered. "Y-You…why did you do this Aniue, if you knew, why? You kissed me, you knew this would help me remember. But if you also knew what it would do to me...what its doing to me….Iue…you weren't like this. You weren't cruel." An uncharacteristic smirk formed on his lips, it scared her beyond belief.

"I've changed."

Sakura gasped in fright and pushed him off. She staggered to her feet and ran from the green house. Not once did she look back to see the cold expression that had possessed her former lover. He sat and looked to the sky his stony features never disappearing. This was for the best, it had to be. Sakura had to stay away from him, or she would die. He couldn't bring himself to see her hurting because of his soon to betray heart. So this was easier, days would turn to weeks, weeks to months, months to years. It was either his dead body or her own.

"I've changed." He whispered more sure of himself. "Not only have I changed but Sakura, my long lost love so have you but for the better and me…" He chuckled. "For the worst."


	14. Emotions of the Lake

_**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter and after this I think there is only one chapter left for this part of the story. The next story I post is going to be the second part of this one alright?! Bye!!

* * *

**_

Bridge of Lakes

Sakura ran away from the green house not daring to look back at the place where the lifeless man stood. That couldn't have been Aniue. Aniue, he was so gentle and kind, she saw that the first day they met. But she knew that was not the first day they had seen each other. By the way he acted to casually with her and treated her. There was no way the memories she had seen were her imaginations. It was real!! But the Aniue she just left, wasn't the one she had met. Her heart swelled with sadness and confusion as she ran back to the palace. Tears still streamed down her cheeks and the icy wind slapped them making them burn. The cloak she drooped on the way out of the green house, just for right now she wanted nothing to do with him. She need to sort out her thoughts, but one thought remained dominant in her 'I will never be happy, in any world. I'm a tragedy!!'

She burst through the doors of the palace ignoring every gasp and looks of concern coming her way. All that was in her mind was to run, run away from all the hurt that was coming back and from the new hurt forming. Syaoran came down the hall looking like new but when he saw her he instantly went serious. Sakura stopped running when she saw him. She felt horrible, she had betrayed him by kissing another. She had almost completely given herself to another man. Syaoran approached her and a flash of her and Aniue came into her mind. She stepped back and started to run again. She heard Syaoran calling her but did not listen. He shouted her name and this made her run faster. Sakura was almost to the other side of the castle when she ran into someone. She was knocked to the floor and the person grunted from the impact. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get away but the person held her arm firmly.

"Sakura!! Sakura!!" She looked up through her blurry eyes. The person she recognized as her brother. Beside him were the triplets along with Akemi. They all looked down at her in concern She buried her head in his robes shaking with tears.

"Mommy, she's crying again." Akemi said tugging at his mother's dress. All Juliet did was nod. Akemi looked at her in confusion, why wasn't she paying any attention to him? Then his eyes drifted back to his aunt. He walked towards her and patted her leg. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. My mommy always gives me ice-cream when I'm sad, maybe your mommy will do it too." Sakura looked down and smiled shakily and the little boy.

"Thank you A-Akemi." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"No more crying 'kay? After ice-cream everything will be okay." Sakura smiled and looked up at her siblings.

"So, is ice-cream okay?" She asked her sisters and brother. Ringo smiled softly.

"Ice-cream it is then." She said picking up her nephew.

The group went to the kitchen and asked the chef to serve them ice-cream in the Akemi's playroom. Sakura and Akemi were having a wonderful time playing hide n' go seek. Currently Sakura was looking for Akemi while the triplets and Touya watched and spoke about other matters. Sakura was seeking Akemi behind a cushion behind the door. She was so close but suddenly the door opened and Sakura jumped back in surprise. Into the room came Aniue their cups of ice-creams in a silver platter. Sakura's heart stopped, she dropped her head finding the floor more interesting at that point. Aniue set the platter down then strode out. He glanced at Sakura for half a second and the room filled with tension. Then he left without a single word leaving Sakura having a war inside of herself. Juliet and Touya saw this simple confrontation and glanced at each other to make sure. The others were already deep in their treats to even notice what had happened. Juliet picked up her son who was beside Sakura tugging at her dress.

"Sakura," She whispered gently to her sister. "It is better to keep your distance from Aniue-san. You're hurting already for being with him for so long."

"I know." Was all Sakura could say. They went to the table to try and enjoy their treats.

Sakura ate hers slowly taking a small spoon. Small scoops came into her mouth as the scene replayed in her mind. Though she had not lifted her eyes she saw through the magic she had, the rage and disgust. Turmoil began in her mind and heart. The look Syaoran had given her replayed in her mind as well, he was worried and concerned. Why should he be worried about her? She had betrayed his trust and love, how could she face either of them again?

"See? All better right?" Akemi said smiling. Dimples appeared on his cheeks and a light red hue appeared on his cheeks. The coldness of the ice-cream made his cheeks red and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Y-Yeah…" She said reluctantly. "All better." Akemi beamed.

With a cheerful laughter he started to speak about his newest topic of study with his tutor. Sakura giggled when she heard how excited the little boy was. He should come over to her world and see how much fun he would have there. But there he would have a hard time convincing people he was a prince. She asked him about other things like his friends or new toys. Then Akemi got on the attack and went to tickle his aunt. The boy was ruthless with it, she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. When he slowed she went to attack him and they both laughed hard. Touya and his sisters watched in amusement as they played. Ringo eyed her sister and brother and they did the same. They were happy that Sakura was laughing at least for a moment. But the exchange with Aniue was disturbing and someone had to speak to her about it.

Akemi began to doze off in his seat. Though he tried hard not to eventually he did fall asleep. Juliet said it was most likely time for his nap. The ice-cream may have had something to do with it as well as all the playing. She picked up her son and kissed Sakura's head. She whispered get well soon. Then with her sleeping son she left. Sakura stared at the floor tears welling up again. The rest of them quickly left leaving Touya alone with his sister. She sat back down and began playing with her left over ice-cream.

"Sakura-"

"I don't want to talk about." She quickly cut him off. Touya sighed.

He sat down in his own seat. Then without hesitation he pulled her into his lap. She didn't move an inch. Now instead of playing with her ice-cream she played with the buttons of his shirt. They sat in silence. Touya looked down at her in concern. Why was she like this? Wasn't she happy, well not happy, but satisfied just this morning? His heart broke when he saw her like this. She had suffered more than her own country and still more grief was coming upon her. Couldn't everyone just give her a break, she needed time to heal from her past wounds. But that didn't seem like it was going to happed anytime soon. The door quietly opened. Aniue came in to recollect the glasses that no longer had ice-cream. Almost robotically he took them up, one by one ever so slowly. Sakura went rigid on her brothers lap. She stopped playing with his buttons. Her eyes slightly widened and her pupil dilated.

"Leave." She whispered. But it was loud enough for Aniue to hear. He smirked turing to her.

"Is that an order?" His voice held a mocking tone. Sakura stood from her brother and walked to him. They stood face to face.

"Yes! It was an order!!! Leave!" She practically shouted at him.

A cruel smile replaced his over confident smirk. He placed a hand to her face pulling her closer. Their lips were barely millimeter apart. She shook as he held her. She couldn't break away from his grip. No matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't. Something was holding her back from doing so.

"Are you sure about that?" He murmured before grazing her lips.

In an instant he was against the wall. The tip of Touya's sword to his neck. A small trickle of blood flowed from where the sword and his skin connected. Sakura instantly dropped to the floor her body still shaking violently. Touya's eyes had gone dangerously dark as he stared Aniue. Aniue returned his gaze but could not keep it up for long.

"You stupid dog." He seethed through clenched teeth. "Who do you think you are? I will make sure that you be killed by me." He lifted his sword ready to strike when a scream stopped him.

"DON'T HURT HIM!!!" Sakura shouted. His sword suddenly floated over to her and dropped with a loud 'clank'. Touya turned to his sister. She sat there crying like the world was ending. "Onii-chan, please…don't hurt him…"

"Sakura…" He looked down at her sadly. Aniue scoffed and pressed a finger to the small whole in his neck.

"You have no clue what you want." He spat harshly. "You couldn't even turn away from me just now! Honestly, it does not seem you want your other lover. It looks more like you want-" Sakura covered her ears pressing on them hard. Then she shook her head furiously.

"SHUT UP!!"

"I wonder how you will tell your precious lover what you have done with me." He said cruelly then he chuckled.

"I said," Sakura stood and quickly walked to him. She raised her arm high in the air. Then with a whoosh of wind landed it on Aniue's left cheek. A red mark radiated hot red boiling blood. Aniue held his cheek staring at his princess in disbelief. "Shut up." She said then pointed to the door. "Leave." He looked her square in the eyes. There was not an ounce of rage or hatred. It seemed there was only room for love and sorrow in her emerald seas. That's what he saw, love and sorrow then some confusion. For at least a second he forgot he was supposed to act like a cruel jerk towards her.

"Sakura…" He murmured sadly about to touch her face.

But he stopped himself and dropped his arm. He glared at her. Then with a short laugh grabbed her wrist. She cried out in pain as he slammed her to a wall. In a matter of seconds Touya was on top of him his sword horizontally and held to Aniue's neck. Sakura tried to sit up from the wall but winced. When she examined her wrist it was broken. Touya pressed the blade to Aniue's neck. Blood began to ooze slowly from it. At the sight of blood Sakura went hysterical. With a piercing scream Touya suddenly found himself a few feet away from Aniue. Sakura ran in front of the wounded man and put one arm up.

"Stop!! Onii-chan!!" Touya looked at his sister in frustration. But that look disappeared once he saw her face. She quickly turned away from him and did the unthinkable. She kissed Aniue on his lips. Both men stayed in silence. Then she pulled away from him. Aniue staring up at her in awe. "Onegi Iue…leave…" She whimpered.

Touya lifted her sister from Aniue. Gently he cradled her in his arms. He gave Aniue a hatred filled glare then exited the room. He headed out of the castle. A carriage awaited them there. With swift agility he jumped onto the carriage getting inside it. Almost immediately the driver whipped the horses for them to go. Someone gasped it sounded like the person was sitting across from them. Sakura buried her head into her brothers robes. She wanted to forget what had happened. She couldn't believe she acted on impulse and kissed the jerk!! But somehow she knew that all that had happened would stop if only she would kiss him. When their lips connected it felt like she was putting out a wild fire that was ragging and burning inside of him. Then Syaoran snapped into her head and immediately she pulled away. She loved Syaoran, she loved him and only him!! She loved him so much that if he asked she would marry him!! But Aniue…Aniue…Aniue…but Syaoran….._'I DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!'_

"He's going to hate me!!" She cried. "Onii-chan, Syaoran h-he's…"

"I'm right here, love."

Sakura's cries stopped. Though her tears still flowed without disruption. She pulled her face away from her brother then slowly turned to Syaoran. He sat across from them a worried expression on his face. Though his eyes showed an entirely different emotion. Her eyes widened in horror. She wanted to jump out of the carriage so she wouldn't have to face him. But there was no escape. The carriage was in motion and she wasn't going to get herself killed. Syaoran reached out to her. When he almost touched her cheek she cringed away as if he had a disease. Syaoran's had stayed where she had left. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Your Majesty." They all looked at the carriage driver. None of them had noticed that it had stopped. The driver bowed in respect and motioned to the other carriage that was behind him. "Your carriage awaits."

Touya nodded in acknowledgment. He set his sister down on the seat. About to exist he turned and kissed her on her head. She held onto his robes. He noticed she was shaking. He gave her a kind smile then hugged her.

"D-Don't leave." She whimpered pleadingly to him. His embrace tightened hearing the fear and anguish in her voice.

"Blossom listen to me." She nodded. "I do not understand what has happened between you and Aniue. In all reality if I did I would have never hesitated to kill him minutes ago." He paused allowing the information to sink into her head. But she stayed silent still trembling. "You and Li are destined to be with each other. Though I do not like that fact I can not alter destiny. He is the only one who will and can understand you. Tell him what has happened and if you wish when you return tell me or your sisters. But you have three hours. Do not waste them." He sighed. "I love you and I can not stand to see you suffer this way." He pulled away and this time kissed her cheek. Then his gaze fixed on Syaoran who was staring right at her. A blush came across her cheeks and she looked away embarrassed and ashamed. Touya pulled out a small dagger from his robes and directed it to Syaoran.

"ONII-CHAN!!" Sakura shouted standing up. But he ignored her.

"Listen Brat. If you hurt her and give her grief I promise you, me and my sisters will make sure your death is long and you suffer." He smirked. "Berry especially. Mark my words if she comes back crying you _**will**_ regret it." He lowered his dagger and got out the cart. "Do as you please. The city is yours to explore. Be careful." He turned back and eyed his sister sternly. "You especially Sakura."

Then he left. The two sat in the carriage in silence. The driver began to take them to the city. Outside could be heard the moving of people, paper boys shouting the latest news, some young girls giggling coming from school, mothers chasing after their young ones and much more. But the carriage stayed silent void of all the cheer that radiated on the outside. Sakura glanced up and squirmed uncomfortably under Syaoran's unchanging gaze. She couldn't recognize the emotion in his eyes. They almost seemed like Aniue's but she refused to think of him. With a deep breath she ventured forth.

"A-are you angry with me, Syaoran?" She whispered tenderly saying his name. She wanted to shoot herself!!! After all she had done how could she express such love for him?!

"Should I be, Princess?" He said shrugging a bit. She glanced up at him, still his gaze remained unchanged.

"Y-You should be…" She couldn't help but stutter. Aniue's face came to her mind but quickly she shook her head to clear it. She wouldn't allow him to ruin this.

"Why?" He asked.

He gazed at her intently. Though he knew something important was about to be revealed to him he couldn't be angry at her. He was looking at her this way because he did not want her decision to be swayed because of his emotions. He needed to know the truth of what was happening between them. But unfortunately he already knew her answer. She had not decided. It broke his heart that she had not. But it was to be expected. He was gone for far too long leaving her vulnerable to others. Now they were in a different world and things had become just that, different. He never intended this to happen but it had already. All he could do was remained her. She took a deep breath and he closed his eyes.

"Syaoran…m-me…I…we…" She sniffled. "I kissed Aniue." His hands folded together and he clutched them tightly. His nails dug into his skin. and some blood oozed from them.

"Is that all?" She winced at his cold voice but shook her head none the less.

"N-no, I…Syaoran…" He growled in frustration. She shut up unable to speak any more. She was afraid that he would reject her. But she deserved it.

Syaoran lifted the small flap that speared them from the driver. He gave him instructions to get them to a secluded area. The driver nodded. Suddenly the carriage speed up. In no time they reached an area. Sakura could hear waves outside. With a violent tug he took her out of the carriage and told the driver to allow them two hours here. With another nod the driver sped off. Sakura was confused but did not speak. Instead he allowed Syaoran to lead her towards a small pound. Lush green grass surrounded it with small flowers blooming at the end. Though it was the middle of winter in this world the small area was warm. Sakura took of her coat and dropped it on the floor. Syaoran did the same. They stood in silence for a long while. The sun began to set. Beautiful colors filled the sky. Some wind blew gently passed them. Faintly she could hear birds singing their young to sleep. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind. It was her and Aniue in this same place. The dress incident. She shook her head. It was not right to think of him while she was with Syaoran!!!!

"S-Syaoran…."

He grabbed her hand again. She cried out in pain and took it back. That had been the wrist Aniue had broken. Syaoran turned around took her back and pushed her to the grass. She tried to get up but it was no use. Syaoran already had her pinned to the floor. His knees held her waist in place and his hands her wrists. She winced trying to wiggle away from him. All he did was hold her much more firmly. Then his lips came crushing onto hers. She lay limp under him for a second. Then like nothing she had ever felt before she responded to him. Stronger than how she did with Aniue. She kissed him, she wanted him more than Aniue. Much, much more. Syaoran unzipped the side of her dress and touched her. She cried out but still kissed him. Finally he let her hands free. Her wrist didn't hurt anymore so she could grabbed hold of him. He had healed her. Though this fact alone wasn't enough to stop the passion beginning to rise in them. It burned and cooled them at the same time. The passion that radiated from them was like a magical fire. Was this held up since he had left? Then there was the coolness of the kiss. It countered the magically burning passion. It tamed them and let their minds see how beautiful and wild they were being. Before she knew it her dress was at the base of a tree and his shirt was with it. She lay under him in her undies and bra. Then he pulled away. He looked down at her body. A craving suddenly added to the fire that was already burning widely. He had never seen her body. But he knew for sure that it was much more beautiful and sweet than before. He was breathing harder than she was but none the less he tried to smile. She lifted her healed wrist to his face caressing it a bit. He closed his eyes and kissed her once more.

"Was that enough?" He asked through ragged breaths.

"What do you mean?" She asked still holding his cheek. When his eyes reopened they were intense like before. She shivered under his gaze as they moved down her body then back up.

"Was that enough to make you decided on the one you love?" Her heart stopped. She stared up at him with unbelieving eyes.

"S-Syaoran? What…I don't understand…" She looked away her hand dropping to her chest. She was shaking again. Syaoran came off her then pulled her onto his lap. He embraced her kissed her neck gently. This time when she shook it wasn't of fear.

"Yes you do understand Sakura. You were confused about me and Aniue. I saw it." She went rigid. "I don't know what you two had in the past but I won't allow it to intervene with _**our**_ future."

"Our?" She asked innocently confused. He reached into his pocket taking out a small box. She stared at it her eyes began to glaze over.

"I can also sense that what was between you and him died long ago. But I can not force you to believe that." He held the box tighter.

'_I've changed.'_ Aniue's voice rang in her head. Then she realized why he had said that. Though she knew that before long ago they were lovers, they couldn't be now. He wanted her to be with him, badly he wanted it but he knew it was impossible. It was because she no longer loved him, her love for another was deeper and more passionate then theirs was. Sure he was her first love but what she felt for him and Syaoran was entirely different. She could not allow memories and events of the past to interfere with her happiness of her future. She understood as well why he was being a total jerk. He wanted her to stay away from him. Though he did that it hurt her. She still loved him but not as she loved Syaoran. She loved him like her brother and father of before. But she had confused that love therefore confusing herself further. She couldn't allow herself to do that. She could not make everyone happy by doing what they wanted. She had to make her own descions even if it would hurt others, eventually she knew it was for the best.

"You don't have to." She whispered. Syaoran looked down at her with surprise. She turned to him and kissed him gingerly. "I can not allow things of the past to cloud my future. My love for you two is too different and I'm sorry for being confused by it." His eyes widened.

"Sakura…" She smiled.

"So aren't you going to ask me?" He smiled as well.

"Put on your dress." He said giving her body one last lustful glance.

They both dressed once again. Syaoran led her to the pond. They faced each other tender love in their eyes. Sakura nodded to herself as Syaoran kneeled down on the grass. Yes, she could not allow her emotions to manipulate her. She loved Syaoran and Aniue. But Syaoran was someone that had completely captured her heart. She was miserable for years because she was waiting for him. She had lost hope but he had returned to her no matter if it was because of a spell. He was here now, right now was the moment.

Syaoran's head was bowed as he took the ring from the box. He looked to the pond then lifted his head to face Sakura. She was so beautiful to him. He smiled to himself remembering her birthday had just passed. Now she was a nineteen year old women. His heart sped up as he realized something, she was his from now on. He wouldn't share her with anyone, she was all his no matter what.

"Kinomoto Sakura," He began. "Or better known as Princess Kinomoto Sakura of the Star Lake Kingdom. The women who has taken my heart and won't allow it to be free, I love you more than life itself, I want to be with you for the rest of my mortal life. As your husband by your side, the day you take the throne I will still be there supporting and loving you, if you allow it, will you marry me?"

A tear fell from her cheek. This time they were tears of happiness instead of despair. She knelled down and nodded. She couldn't believe he had asked her. Never had she imagined that Li Syaoran would ask her to marry him. But he had, and now her descion must be made now and forever never to go back. She smiled tearfully.

"Yes, I will." He took her left hand and placed the ring on her middle finger. It sparkled to life as if challening the sun itself. His smile grew as Sakura stared at it in awe.

"That ring contains some magic. My grandfather mined it from our prescious rock cave in China. It will tell you when I am near as well as protect you. A symbol of my love and of my possesion of you." Sakura giggled. He sounded like such a machist.

Then she turned to the pond. She smiled taking his hand. They wadded into the pond holding each others hands. Sakura turned to him and they faced each other.

"I remember this pond. A spirit lives here. Miyu told me when we were in the library but my memories came along with it. The spirit is for love, harmony and peace. Those who are in love came here to make vows unto each other. Those vows can never be broken and will forever bind the two as well as the spirit." She squeezed his hands gently and he returned the gesture. "Will you make a vow with me?" He nodded and smiled. He let go of her and walked deeper into the pond. Some fish began to circle his legs and they began to glow unnaturally.

"I, Li Xiao Lang will make a binding vow to Kinomoto Sakura the Princess of this Kingdom."

The pond glowed softly. The fish along with it. A small rainbow of light sparked in front of him. It sparkled and shined. A feeling of warmth, peace, love, harmony, and serenity came over him. He closed his eyes and envisioned Sakura. He took deep breaths waiting for the words to came to him.

"Speak Prince of the Constellations, speak the vow you will promise the Princess of the Star Lake. I will witness to it and my magic will bind us with it." With another deep breath he began.

"I, Li Xiao Lang vow under your witnessing vow that I will forever love the Princess of Star Lake, forever be at her side to guide and aid her in her status as Princess and reign as Queen. No matter what will happen my love for her will never fade, she will be my life and forever I will love her." He finished and bowed. He felt a hand on his shoulder but knew it was not Sakura's. He backed away from the spirit and Sakura gave him a confused gaze.

"I couldn't hear a word." She said. He smiled.

"Don't worry, the spirit of this pond heard, if she wishes she will tell you. Hurry and make yours our two hours are almost up." He said ushering her forward. She nodded smiling again. He could tell she was beginning to trust him again.

Sakura stepped forward a bit. Then she walked to the spot Syaoran was previously in. She gasped in amazement. Syaoran only saw a sparkle of rainbow light. What she saw was much more magnificent. A young women stood in front of her. She had long flowing blond hair. Her eyes were wide and the color of blue sapphires. Her body was slim fitting her into her dress perfectly. She held hands with another person. A young man with a strong built body. His hair was tied into a pony tail, his face was lean and a smile graced it. Both glanced at each other with love. Sakura bowed giving them a smile.

"Hime-sama you can see us can you not?" The women asked. Sakura nodded not speaking. She wanted to save her words for her vow. The women held out her left hand. Sakura took it graciously. The women's smile brightened. "We will make a special bond for you two. My husband and I do not usually attend to vows together. It is one or the other. But you and your lover have broken our routine. That man loves you more than you can ever imagine. Treat him well, he will never leave your side. You will face many hardships but please remember the vows you have made. We will help you remember by giving the ring another magical ability." She tapped the small golden band that had a small red ring held in place. She chanted something in some other language that Sakura did not recognize. To her it sounded like just vowels and occasional consonants in no particular order. The man knelled down touching the water with his palms down.

"Make your vow, Young Princess." Sakura nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

"I, Kinomoto Sakura Princess of the Star Lake Kingdom ask you to witness to the binding vow I will make. I vow that never will I leave the side of the man who has just made a vow on my behalf. Always my love will be for him. I will love no other man but him. I will allow him to be at my side as my loving husband and nothing less. He shall be King as I shall be Queen. He will rule by my side and I by his. My love, my heart, and my soul, are forever bound to him. I love him with all I am and so it will stay."

The man stood, a small sphere of water in his hands. The women opened her eyes and kissed the ring. The man put the particle of water to her chest. It melted inside of her and she breathed in deeply. The women stepped back and the man continued forward. Another particle of water in his palm. He approached Syaoran and the ball entered his chest. His eyes darted to Sakura. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Now we are all bound. This is different from the other witnessing we have down, this time we actually participated in this. Your bond will is unique and no one can break it except for those who are in the bond. Be sure not to break it because if you do, me and my mate will not take a liking to it. We are loving but incredibly destructive." She said then she gave Sakura a hug. "Be safe, take care, and rule this kingdom like we now you can. You are the most powerful Queen for millennia's. Make us proud." She whispered gently. Sakura noticed her breath smelled of cherries and strawberries. She returned the embrace.

"Arigato. Will you be able to tell Syaoran what I said?" The man came and touched her shoulder.

"When you sleep in the same bed we will visit you and show you what has happened to your lover while he was making his vow. The same will be done for you." His breath smelled like chocolate. She suddenly had a craving for sweet things.

Sakura stepped away from them waved and went back to Syaoran. She ran to him and he welcomed her with open arms. He kissed her briefly before taking her from the pond. They held hands as they walked out of the small area. Syaoran placed her coat on her shoulders. Then with a new tenderness he slowly kissed her neck. He went up nibbling her ear. She giggled.

"Syao…stop…the driver will be here soon." He nipped her ear. She yelped and backed away. But he held her in place.

"Does it look like I care? You're mine aren't you?" She sighed playfully.

"That may be but I do want to maintain a sense of respect with him." She said very matter-of-factly. Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, future queen and what not."

"Exactly." He smirked.

"But that doesn't mean I care."

Syaoran pinned her to a tree and his lips captured hers. He stayed there for a while. Then his knee forced her legs open and his hand touched her most intimate part. She moaned and tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow it. He was making her know how much he meant that she was his and he would not share with anyone. Someone coughed awkwardly, she heard horses and finally had the strength to push him away. Their driver was looking in the opposite direction. Sakura blushed and shoved Syaoran hard. He chuckled apologizing to the man. The driver just gestured for them to get in the carriage. Sakura climbed inside with her fiancée helping her in. Once inside she hid her face in Syaoran's neck a dark blush forming on her cheeks. On the opposite side Miyu and Nadeshiko sat smiling broadly. All except Berry who glared a hole in Syaoran's head.


	15. War of the Lake

_**Hi!!! This is the last chapter of Bridge of Lakes, but it certainly isn't the end of the story. The next 'book' is called Memories Doves. I will update the first chapter of the story tomorrow. So please enjoy this last chapter of Book 1: Bridge of Lakes. Tell me what you thought about the book completely and whatever other criticism of characters you would like to write. But one thing, don't put any flames, I'm easily hurt. Enjoy!!

* * *

Bridge of Lakes**_

Sakura squealed in delight as Tomoyo caught her. They had been chasing each other around the castle. Tomoyo had currently created a new dress that she wanted Sakura to try on. It was actually a wedding dress. Word had gotten out about Syaoran and Sakura's engagment. Tomoyo had went wild! With her new powers she created a truely beautiful dress, now if she could get Sakura to put it on. That was a diffrent story entirly. It had been three months already since they had arrived in the Star Lake Kingdom. Not one of them had even given a thought to their past lives. How could they? Things were so great right now. The Kingdom had been celebrating the day their Princess and soon to be Queen returend and know they were celebrating because of her engagment.

"This is really cute Moyo!!" Sakura gushed looking in the mirror. She turned a few times completely loving the look.

From her knew closet Tomoyo's head popped out. Some fabric was in her mouth. When she heard the comment she instantly spit it out. With a huge smile she rushed to Sakura and embraced her. She said so many thank you's that Sakura couldn't keep count. Then her door suddenly opened and there stood little Akemi with his grandmother and grandfather. They stood their in total shock then they broke into a smile. Akemi rushed to Sakura and threw himself onto her. With a yelp she fell on Tomoyo's bed. He kissed her on both cheeks multiple times.

"You are so pretty!!!" He complemented helping her up. "Now you really look like a queen!!" Sakura blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Yes dear," Her father continued. "You look stunning. Do you not agree, Nadeshiko?" He asked his wife. She smiled holding his hand and nodded.

"You are beautiful my dear Cherry Blossom. Where did you get that wonderful dress?"

"Tomo-chan made it for me. She loves to design cloths for me…" She muttered unfourtuantly on the side. Tomoyo gave her an intense glare. Sakura shivered then giggled.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka stayed in the room watching their daughter along with her best friend help fit the dress. Akemi conjured up some toys with his magic. He played all around Tomoyo's room. At one point he went into one of her underwear draweres. Tomoyo chased him out of it when he tried to put on one of her bras. Sakura's parent laughed watching the little boys blush when Tomoyo told him what the bra was for. Sakura took off the dress and got back into her normal dress. Ever since she started living here it was getting harder and harder to wear her pants. The same thing went for Tomoyo. It was as if they were drawn to the style of this dimension and forgetting their own.

After about an hour Sakura's parents and her nephew left. Aparently Akemi had some early learning classes that started today. She giggled seeing him struggle to get out of her fathers grip. Her father was surprisingly strong. Sakura left as well leaving Tomoyo to her daydreaming. She passed a few servants along the way to the Royal Garden. She said hello to some. They had cast their gazes to the floor walked a bit faster mummbling their own greetings. She reached the garden with no other greetings. She sat under a tree that was a few ways from the garden, it was a peach tree. The Bridge of Lakes sat on her lap. No more words had been revealed to her. She had made no time to really think about the book. It frustrated her that it wouldn't show her anything more. She tried to figure things out but the stupid thing gave her no damned hints!! She put the book to the side and leaned her head against the tree. Her head had started to hurt because of her frustration. Then everything went black.

She jumped and screamed a bit. The person behind her chuckled, she could almost hear him smirk. She tried to wrench his hands away from her eyes but there was no use. He was stronger. She dropped her hands and crossed them over her chest in defiance. She could stay like this all day.

"You're taking the fun out of the game." She did not answer. He growled and lowered his hands. "Spoil sport." He said giving her a playful glare. She said nothing to him. Instead she stood up and started to walk away. He smirked. She thought she was getting to him by ignoring him but he had his ways to get her attention. So with some speed he took her hand and pinned her against the same tree. She giggled.

"I knew you would give in. Syao you're so predictable." She said tauntingly. Sakura winked and pecked his lips ever so slightly. Syaoran sighed in fake exasperation.

"Is that what a future Queen should be doing?"

"That is none of your damned buisness buddy." She said curtly. She crossed her arms for emphisis. Syaoran chuckled.

"Yet you are my fiancée. So what you do is my business 'honey'."

He loved to tease her. She was a grown women but her childness was something that could never fade. It was as much apart of her as magic to him. But he was stalling. He wanted something from her. That was why he was taunting her. It gave him more motivation when she spoke. Sakura kept on chatting and chatting not realizing Syaoran had pinned her arms to the side. When she wouldn't stop he held her face level to his making sure her eyes met his own. She instatnly shut up. The look in his eyes automatically made her lips close without further noise. Suddenly she was nervous, though they had only just reuntied with one another she already knew the look well. It was lustful, wanting, and mischeviousness mixed all together. They made his eyes go a liquidly amber. That made his being suddenly totally and completely sexy.

"N-neh…Syaor-" She began nervously but a finger that was brought to her lips stopped her. She couldn't help but notice how hot his finger felt against her lips. It tasted good too.

He shushed her silently. Slowly he came nearer to her. She was well aware of the hard muscle that seemed to pulse right at the end of her belly. He was close enough to finally kiss her when and arrow grazed their cheeks. The arrow landed millimeters from her eye and was implanted near the tree some of her hair with it. Sakura screamed in utter and complete terror when a beast the size of a bear stood up. It's hands and legs were of a human, then his face looked like the scally planes of a snake. One eye socket was missing and an eye and its lips were sewn shut. Somehow a thundering snarl ripped up its just through its sewn mouth. The vibration split some of the iron making his upper and lower lips bleed black blood.

Syaoran cursed taking the arrow from the tree. It realesed Sakura's hair and she almost bolted from the tree. But he held her still beside him. She was about to say something when he shushed her. He leaned into her ear.

"The thing is blind." He whispered eyeing the empty sockets. "Don't say a word only very low whispering if nessacery. It can only smell and hear but that will be easy. It's nose is scratched up badly so it most likely cannot smell. I want us to sneak out quitely it's the only way."

Sakrua nodded in understanding. Though she couldn't understand how the Darcreature could have sneaked up on them so stealthly. But why didn't it just kill them on a close range attack? It had the element of surprise so it made not sense for it to shoot and arrow to 'try' and kill them when it had all odds with him.

'_Do not run!!!'_

She froze. Her gaze flickered to the Dar but she could not believe what she had just heard. She turned to Syaoran and he had the same look on surprise on his face. So he had heard it too.

'_I can read what you have thought. You will never get away from me. I have only come to deliever a messege from His Magesty.'_

"MY FATHER?!!" The Dar's head shook in disbelief.

'_No you fool!! From my master. He has declared war on all of this pathetic Star Lake Kingdom.'_

With a disturbing grunt and some blood it vanished. Without a second thought Syaoran scooped Sakura up in his arms and ran. More arrows soared through the sky. Syaoran allowed his sword to appear and called air to him. The wind made the arrows go off course. With a new burst of speed he ran to the back entrance of the castle. He threw Sakura inside and ran back out. She shouted for him but he did not turn back. He was about to face a gazillion arrows alone!!! But she could do nothing without her cards. So she ran to her parents room. They were no where to be found. She vaguly rememered vistors passing by them so she went to the throne room. Sure enough her parents were there talking to who the hell knew who. Everyone turned to her and she noticed her brother and sisters there as well. She had no time to be curisous. With almost no breath at all she re told what had happened and what was happened in the garden. Her father and mother exchanged weary looks hesitating to make a descion. Sakura got pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!!" She shouted in frustration. Her parents looked at her in surprise. Tears streaked her cheeks like waterfalls. "SYAORAN IS OUT THRE FIGHTING A DAMNED ARMY! ALONE!!!" She continued trembling like a massage vibrater.

Nadeshiko desceneded from her throne. The visitors exchanged surprised gaspes. She embraced Sakura muttereing soothing words. Sakura pushed her away in anger.

"MOTHER SYAO-" She shut up when her mother looked up at her tears streaking her cheeks as well. "Mama?" Her mother embraced her again.

Fujitaka came down his thrown and order some of his children to go into positions. They all scattered throwing concerned looks at their mother and sister. But they hurried. The visitors disappeared as well. Her father came to them putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear then rushed out as well. Sakura's mother continued to cry. She couldn't help her own tears fall as well. So together mother and daughter cried in the large room. Their cries echoed gently giving more of a sense of sorrow.

Finally stiffling her cries her mother stood. She held Sakura's hand firmly as they rushed out of the throne room. Sakura didn't ask where they were going. She already knew that whatever they did would help Syaoran. But what she did not know was the sorrow that was ripping her mother apart. Slowly Nadeshiko's heart began to beat slower and slower. She inhaled deep breaths trying to calm herself. She felt horrible for taking away so many memories from her daughter. Then she did the deed that was the worst thing a mother could ever do to her own child. She killed her teenaged daughter. Though all this was part of the past it affected her present.

Nadeshiko stopped a few ways into the south wing of the castle. She embraced her daughter. The hug was crushing but Sakura did not push her away. Her mother said her name over and over and over again. Until Sakura could barely hear what she said. Then Nadeshiko pulled away. Her finger tips gingerly touched Sakura's temples.

"My precious, precious daughter, I am so very deeply sorry."

"Mama? Why should you be sorry?"

Nadeshiko did not reply. She inhaled deeply once again and the next breath she took a small creature came from her chest. It fluttered about then settled on Sakura's head. It grew bigger until it was the size of a small bird. Quickly it hopped down to her shoulder and Sakura gasped. The bird was bearly the size of a reagular pigon. It was long, slender and soft. But what shocked her the most was its color. It was the purest of white she had ever witnessed. For half a second it blinded her. The glow of the dove became smaller. Then intricate designs began to grow on its body. It was as if a semstress was sewing gold and purple on the beautiful dove. She could make out lilies and hearts as well as swirls. As the strings of light reached the doves chest a heart bigger than its chest formed. Then inside was the crest of the Star Lake Kingdom.

Sakura gasped once again. But it was a painful one. Her legs buckled underneath her as images filled her mind. She stared up at her mother with pain glazed eyes. She could not make sense of the images that filled her. It was a cocophony of feelings and thoughts and pictures. It seemed like none related to the other before it. A pounding sensation became clear as her head felt like someone was stepping on it with heavy construction boots. Her eyes filled with tears that overflowed. The tears hit the floor with a bearly audioable pat. The cyrstaline tears looked upon mother and daughter witnessing what no human would ever see.

Through her hazy state of mind she heard a voice. That voice of the creature that had attacked her earlier that day. It laughed at her. The sound was sickening. It was as water and blood mixed together boiled over a cauldrin of groans and cries. She could feel the bile rising up her throat. Then an arrow appeared in Nadeshiko's chest. None of this really registered though. Blood splatted all over her face and body. She could taste it on her lips. An arrow the size of a radio antenna pierced the heart of the Kinjo Heika. No screams erupted from the women. Sakura's eyes widened. She wanted to scream with all that was in her. But her lips wer numb. They wouldn't obey the orders of the brain. The brain could not even issue orders because of the haze that cacooned it like a moth. Sakura had not realized the Kinjo Heika's eyes had already been closed before the arrow came. But slowly she felt the life in her mothers fingers drain away. Slowly Nadeshiko fell and hit the floor. Her head made a sickening crack. With one more painful image Sakura followed suit and both were unconsious.

The bird that had appeared hovered over the two. It circled as if it had no where else to go. One heart was beating and the other one held still. Sakura's heart wanted to burst but the fact that she could no longer feel was a hindrence. But everything that had happened finally registered, war had been stated. And war had just begun.

'_Don't forget, my love. Never again. Live and remember.'_


End file.
